Take A Bow
by dickard23
Summary: Post War: Aang goes on vacation with Katara to the Fire Nation Palace and after they get there, he realizes that his relationship isn't as strong as he thought it was. Azula, who's out of the asylum and back at the palace, offers to help him win her back, but can he trust her motives? Azulaang, Zutara, Kataangst, and other minor pairings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Two Months Ago**

"I wish I could come with you," Aang said to Katara as she got ready to leave for Kyoshi Island. "Tell Sokka and Suki I say hello."

"Of course, and they'll understand. You have to make sure these negotiations in Ba Sing Se go well."

The Earth King had been struggling with complaints of government officials abusing their authority from the middle and lower rings. If Aang couldn't work out the problem soon, then he was afraid the people would start rioting.

"Maybe next time," he said as he went to kiss her goodbye. Before he could deepen the kiss, she broke away.

"I have to run. Bye," she said as she pecked him on the cheek, grabbing her bag and running aboard.

He, Appa, and Momo waited for the ship to depart and waived goodbye to the waterbender before heading back to their room. Aang had another negotiation for which he had to prepare

Kyoshi Island

Sokka picked up his sister from the port and took her to the warriors' house where she would be staying. "How have you been?" he asked her as she hugged him.

"Great. Ba Sing Se is nice," well the upper ring is nice. She found the rest of it gross.

"Too bad Aang couldn't come with you."

"Yeah, he's always working." The young avatar had to grow up quickly. After all of the post-war celebrations, the real work began and Aang was determined not to let the world descend into war again, so he buckled down and got a tutor to learn politics and the subtleties of negotiation.

Katara was greeted with a hug from Suki when she got to the house and made herself at home. This was her third visit in the past six months, so she was quite familiar with the house.

The house was large, but with all of the residents in it, there was not much room for privacy. Girls were always running in and out of every room, which was often to Sokka's chagrin when he wanted alone time with Suki.

The house was also messy. Dishes everywhere, random clothes lying around. Katara was not there to clean, so she just pushed the mess into a corner.

When the girls returned home, Katara exchanged stories with them about what happened since she had last visited. Ty Lee had gone through yet another boyfriend. Rai had some ongoing drama with one of the store owners who kept selling alcohol to underage teens, and Katara shared her plans to return to the Northern Water Tribe in the fall and teach waterbending.

Katara kept gazing outside the window. So much so that Sokka asked her what she was looking at. "Oh nothing, I just like the view."

"Isn't it lovely," Ty Lee added.

After dinner, some of the girls stayed up to drink. Katara only stayed for a little bit. "It's been a long day, so I'm going up to turn in. Good night."

She waited by her window, but it wasn't for another two hours when she finally heard a small rock hit the glass. She had already stuffed some pillows into the bed and pulled up the blanket to cover them. She listened and when she didn't hear any of the other girls, she climbed out the trellis and found herself being grabbed by a familiar set of arms.

"I've missed you," he said as his lips hit her neck.

"Took you long enough." She had expected him to arrive much earlier.

"My boat got delayed."

"Let's go somewhere we can be alone."


	2. At the Palace

Where the Characters are At:

Mai and Zuko broke up about a year and a half after the war ended. Ty Lee is enjoying her time on Kyoshi Island. Azula went from being in the asylum for a year and a few months to being in protective custody in the palace (glorified house arrest). She hasn't lost her title, and although she resents her brother for his air of moral superiority, she is not going to do anything to risk her title or her relative freedom.

* * *

**Present Day- **Summer, Two Years Post War

The Crown Princess was in the yard, doing her daily exercises. She had spent over a year in the asylum and it had not done any good for her physical conditioning. It took her three months just to feel like herself again, and now she was in the best shape of her life. Her legs were strong and her stomach flat, just a bit of ab definition on them. Her behind was both round and firm from her fire squats and lunges and the pushups took care of her arms.

She was only supposed to practice her firebending with supervision, and there were not very many people who felt comfortable enough to do so. The few brave souls were Aang, Uncle Iroh and Ty Lee and none of them lived in the palace, so when they would visit, she was always happy to see them. Everyone else, well that was a different story.

She practiced more than their visits would allow, especially over the last four months. Zuko kept leaving the palace to go on random trips, and Azula would firebend all she wanted while he was away. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Aang and Katara were expected to arrive soon, and although Azula had no desire to see the waterbender who froze her to a grate with sewer water, she was happy that the avatar was arriving. She was not used to feeling gratitude, but she was grateful for his influence in her criminal case. Because of his interference, her actions were attributed to her mental distress and she was not prosecuted. Her bending was left in tact, more than she could say for her father, and her therapist had worked with her extensively on letting go of grudges and how it is okay to trust people. Azula wasn't sure she believed her at all, but the princess said she would try. So far, trusting the people who seemed to trust her was working out fine.

Appa landed on the dry dirt and the servants came out right away to take their luggage. Aang led Appa to the barn and a servant got water for him and removed his saddle.

"I can do that stuff," Aang insisted.

"Oh no. You are a friend and a guest of the Fire Lord. We insist."

The servant couldn't have been more than twelve. Aang left him a couple of coins and said this was just between them. The boy was very appreciative.

When Aang did come inside, Katara was in the lounge.

"Where's Zuko?" Aang asked one of the servants.

"Oh he's still in a meeting. We'll let him know you have arrived at first convenience."

The Princess had taken a bath to rid herself of the sweat and dirt from training outside in a Fire Nation summer. She could train indoors, but she believed sweating more kept the fat away and she had to keep her figure, even if no one outside the palace saw it. People could call her evil or even crazy and evil, but they couldn't deny her beauty and strength. When she came downstairs, she was wearing a simple red dress that hugged her hourglass figure, her hair in her top not, and a simple gold bracelet on her left arm.

"Aang, you're here!" She said with a smile. "Welcome." She ignored Katara who noticed the slight, but didn't comment on it

"Hi Azula, how are you doing?" Aang gave her a quick hug.

"Just peachy," she said with a smile. Over the past two years, he had gotten taller, his voice deeper, his muscles larger. She found him quite attractive. "Is everything to your liking?"

"Everything's great."

"Would you like any refreshments?"

"Fruit tarts if they have any, and some ice tea."

"I'd like some …." Azula had already left before Katara had started to speak, unclear whether she was purposefully ignoring her or hadn't thought to figure out what she wanted. Katara growled.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked her, unaware of the tension between the two girls.

"Nothing," she said dryly. He is so naïve.

Azula came back with a tray of fruit tarts and a pitcher of iced tea. One of the things her therapist taught her was reciprocity. It was much easier to gain people's good will by trying to be nice than it was into scaring them into submission. Azula was skeptical, but when she tried it, she found her results impressive.

"Think of it this way, her therapist had said, "the less effort it takes to maintain a bond, the stronger the bond is." Putting things in terms of strength had a way of resonating with the princess.

"I hope you enjoy," she said with a smile as she headed up to her room.

"I love raspberry," he said as he took a second bite. "Want to share?"

"I'm good, Aang." Katara didn't understand his fascination with sweets. They did not have them in the Southern Water Tribe and she grew up with more of a savory palate.

When Zuko ended the meeting, he came out to personally greet his friends. "Has your stay been nice so far?"

Aang grinned, his lips covered in berry. "The tarts are awesome."

Zuko laughed. "Well, I hope to be a better host than I was this afternoon, but you know how negotiations go."

"I do," Aang admitted.

"I have one with the Northern Water Tribe. It's not going as well as I hoped. I'm having trouble getting a read on Arnook."

"I know him well," Katara added. "If I can help, please feel free to ask."

"I can't do that. You're on vacation."

"We're friends. It's no trouble at all."

"Perhaps later," he said with a warm smile.

A few hours later, the guests had dinner with Zuko and Azula. The princess was rather quiet. Aang and Zuko did most of the talking, as they were best friends and Azula had no interest in talking to Katara. She was expected to attend the meals as part of her socialization, so she did, but she wouldn't talk if she didn't want to.

The dinner they had was pho. Hers had Komodo chicken, Aang's had tofu, and Katara and Zuko went with Komodo sausage.

After the meal, Zuko asked Katara if they could talk about his upcoming negotiation. Aang went to his room to work on a letter he was sending to Bumi, who he planned to visit in the fall on their way to the Northern Water Tribe. He tried to visit his friend at least once every three months, unsure of how long he'd be around. He's already 110.

The Next Day

Azula woke up at sunrise, like she did every morning and she got to her chi exercises and katas.

"How is your form so flawless?" Aang asked her, startling the princess.

"Repetition," she stuttered. Her father would not accept anything less than perfection and she trained until she got it.

"I never had such good discipline."

"Try having a tyrannical father. If you don't have the discipline, you'll get it," she said, her tone colder than she had intended.

"Friendly spar?"

"You got it!"

They bowed and entered the ring. Aang opened the match with a fire punch, which Azula quickly side stepped. She returned with a roundhouse kick, which made him have to roll away. They went back and forth, exchanging blows and studying the competition. Aang was better than Azula had remembered. She could still take him, but she was not about to go all out. The last thing she needed was to scare him off or give Zuko another reason to keep her on house arrest. Her therapist suggested allowing her to take sanctioned day trips. She was angling for the Fire Lord's approval.

Aang had a weakness. When he lunged to strike with his right hand, he left his left leg in a vulnerable position. It would be easy to sweep him off his feet. Azula did not make that move, however. Instead she let him force her out of the ring. Another trick she learned from her therapist. Lose occasionally, and it encourages your opponent to keep playing with you. She did the same thing with playing pai sho with Ty Lee, who was not the biggest fan of the game. The occasional win kept her willing to play.

"You aren't going easy on me are you?" Aang teased.

"No," she denied. "I can't practice everyday like some people I know."

He laughed. "Well, I'll have to get you in shape while I'm here."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said, their eyes meeting.

They went to breakfast, where they met Zuko and Katara. Azula said the first thought that came to her head. "You look terrible," she said to the waterbender. The girl's hair was a mess. She had bags under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Azula!" Zuko hissed.

"What? She looks like she came out of a war zone. Maybe her room needs a new mattress."

"My mattress is FINE," she insisted.

Azula shrugged. She thought a good host would check on the mattress. Whatever.

After breakfast, Zuko went to his office. Katara went to assist him, surprising Aang who thought they would be on vacation.

"You know what negotiations are like," she said as she left.

He nodded, but he missed her just the same. He finally had a chance for a vacation, and she wanted to work.

The Avatar decided to go into the city for the day and look at the shops. He asked Azula if she wanted to come with him, seeing as she looked bored too.

"I would, but I'm on 'house arrest.'"

"Well, Zuko's not here, so I won't tell if you don't." He thought it time for Azula to see the world again. Being cooped up here all day every day would drive even the happy go lucky airbender crazy.

"I'm going to put on better shoes." She was wearing her training shoes.

They got on Appa and went to the market where there were fresh steam buns, music playing, dancers and other performers on the street. Azula missed being out in the capital city. "Why isn't Katara with you?" Azula asked, not that she cared, but she thought it was normal conversation.

"She's helping Zuko with a negotiation."

"What negotiation?" She didn't recall one.

"With the Northern Water Tribe. He said it wasn't going well."

"Really, they have the same boring personalities. I would have thought they'd be buddies."

"Zuko's not boring," Aang laughed, not that he could say the same about Arnook.

"I beg to differ. Girls find him deep, dark, mysterious. He's just indecisive and then gets mad when he thinks he made the wrong choice and then gets depressed over it. That's not interesting. That's just what happens when you lack principles." Azula never bought his honor routine. Zuko was a waffler, and after the war, it hadn't changed. He picked the side he thought was good and jumped ship as soon as it wasn't. There's no honor in that.

After a couple of hours, they decided to head back before anyone noticed their absence. The princess used the hidden corridors to get into her room. Aang still didn't get how they worked. He went to her room the normal way. "I don't get how you don't get lost."

"I grew up here. It's like the back of my hand at this point. If you want, I can show you where they go."

Aang followed Azula through the passage until they reached his room. She showed him how to get to the kitchen, the lounge and then to Katara's room before they headed back.

"Thanks, that was cool."

* * *

**AN:** I had originally written this as a one-shot (where it progressed further than this chapter), but I like the world I've set up for them, and I'm unsure if I should continue writing this story past the epilogue that I have already or write other stories in the same world.


	3. Beautiful Liar

The next two days were just like the first two. Katara spent much of the day with Zuko. Azula and Aang would spar and then sneak off to different places in the capital. Aang was having fun with Azula. He had gotten to know her during her stay at the asylum and when he had visited after her release, but he was frustrated too. He had come to vacation with Katara and was peeved that Zuko was monopolizing her time.

On the fifth day, Aang went to find out what was making this negotiation take so long. When he got to Zuko's board room, he was surprised that the Fire Lord wasn't there. As he went through the secret passages to go to Katara's room and see if she was there, he heard a high pitched shrill. He followed the sound and found himself outside Zuko's room. The sound was clear, it was Katara moaning in pleasure. Aang couldn't believe it. He opened the passage way door and there were clearly two bodies under the blanket. Once he heard Zuko grunt, Aang quickly shut the door, fleeing the scene before they noticed him.

He was desperate to get away as quickly as possible and ran towards his room so he could pack his bags. He crashed into the firebender while running through a passageway, knocking her to the ground. He apologized, picking her up. "I didn't see you there."

"How could you running so fast? Why are you in such a rush?" When Azula looked into his eyes, all she saw was pain but he wasn't wounded. She was not used to seeing this, especially not from Aang. She grabbed his hand, pulling him through the secret passages into her bedroom.

* * *

Before she could ask him again what happened, his lips crashed into hers, throwing both of them on her bed. He wanted to forget everything he had just seen and heard; Azula was the perfect distraction. His strong arms wrapped around her petite frame pulling her body to his as he dominated her.

The princess had never felt such raw passion before and she was immediately enticed. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to invade it as her nails dug into his shoulders. She bit on his lip, hard and chewed as he grunted into her mouth. Her heart was racing, and salacious thoughts took over her mind. They stayed entangled until they ran out of breath and when they broke apart, both of them had blushes on their face.

When Aang finally spoke, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just forced myself on you like that." She had kissed him back, but he wasn't sure how willing she had been. He was larger and stronger.

"If I didn't want to kiss you, I would have burned you. Mind telling me what inspired all of this?"

Aang explained how he went looking for Zuko and found him on top of Katara. He looked ready to cry.

"How could they do this to me? I just feel so stupid." He always thought that he and Katara would get married when he was a bit older. She was old enough to get a betrothal necklace, but he knew she wanted to teach and travel more before she settled down. He was ready to wait for her, but she was already gone and he didn't even notice until it was too late.

"You aren't stupid at all. You're kind and generous and trusting. They're just jerks." Azula struggled with trust issues and it wasn't fun. She didn't want Aang to doubt who he was or what he knew because of how Katara and Zuko acted. She told him what her therapist had told her, not that she believed it, but she wanted him to. "Trust makes your relationships with people stronger, but it also leaves you more vulnerable. You trust people not because they cannot abuse your trust but because you're strong enough to move on if they do."

"But I don't want to move on. I just want her to want me again." Aang wasn't ready to throw in the towel, no matter how hurt he was. He had to fight. He just didn't know how.

"You want her back?" Azula did not understand why. "You could have any girl you want. Why not start anew?"

"I'm sure it sounds dumb, but I love her. I really love her."

"It's sweet," Azula said, honestly. She thought it was very dumb, but sweet none the less. It made her like him even more. Damn it. Why does he want the stupid girl who's cheating on him with a man-child who only has half a face? If only I could steal him away while his guard is down. On second thought, why can't I? "If you want her back, then let me help you."

"You'd do that?" Aang asked surprised. She and Katara were not friends. Also, he did just use her to try and forget about the waterbender.

"Not for her, for you. You've done a lot for me, Aang. Let me help you out on this one."

"Thanks. What do we do?"

Azula smirked. "Girls always want the guy who's getting attention from other girls. If I flirt with you when she's around, she'll get jealous and forget all about Zuko."

"You think it's that easy?" Aang wanted it to be true, but what if it was too late and Katara paid them no mind?

"It will be with me. Girls hate it when their guy is getting attention from a girl that they don't like. If she sees me flirting with you, she'll get all anxious about it and she'll try to make sure I'm not alone with you, which means that she won't be able to run off with Zuko."

"That makes sense, but what should I do?"

"Feign ignorance. If Katara says something to you about me, just say we're just friends. Tell her it's okay if she's a little jealous. She'll deny it and get even more jealous. Compliment me when I'm dressed up. Actually compliment us both, but compliment me first. She won't like it if she thinks I'm getting more attention."

Aang was usually not one for deception, but this was the game he and Katara were playing and he needed an expert. Who better to ask than Azula?

* * *

At dinner, Zuko mentioned having box seats for a new play that had just come out. "Maybe we could all go this weekend?" he suggested.

"We haven't been out all week." Katara added.

"Why don't you and Aang go to dinner, just the two of you and we meet you there?" Azula suggested. "It seems like you two have hardly seen each other, and it is your vacation." She had to throw a bone Aang's way, so he would see her work as helpful.

Zuko grunted. That was not his plan.

"That sounds great," Aang said. "Doesn't it?" he asked Katara.

"Perfect," she lied.

After dinner, Azula suggested the perfect restaurant for him to take her. "The play starts at 8 and it's about a 15 minute walk, so if you make the reservation for 6:30, you should have plenty of time."

* * *

**The Weekend**

Azula went with a red and gold dress. It was sleeveless and it wasn't too short, but it wasn't very long either. The dress was form fitting and showed just a hint of cleavage. She wore her normal top knot and added gold hoop earrings and lipstick. She wanted to look her best. Even if it was just dinner with Zuko.

"Why are we going out to dinner again? Are you so desperate for a date that you are taking your sister?" He hadn't dated, publicly, anyway since Mai dumped him. Azula wondered if Katara was the reason for the breakup. Mai never said. She just had an awkward one night stand with Ruan Jian, well according to Ty Lee anyway, and then ran back to daddy's house.

Zuko scowled, wearing his formal robes, black and red and said, "your therapist said you were ready for excursions. You wouldn't want to prove her incorrect."

Azula rolled her eyes, but she held her tongue. As Azula expected, Zuko took her to the same restaurant that Aang had taken Katara and for the same time. "Why don't we just merge tables?" Zuko suggested, annoying Aang, but then he remembered what Azula had told him.

"You look nice Azula," he said warmly, which was easy to say because it was true.

"Thank you Aang," she said with a smile, and she was sure to look him up and down. "I like the suit. It fits you well."

Katara glared. Azula flashed her the fakest smile she had.

Aang added awkwardly, "I like your dress too, Katara," like it had been an after thought. She was not amused.

While Zuko spent the dinner talking to Katara, Aang had no trouble making conversation with Azula. So much so that Katara interrupted at one point, and asked him what he had been up to all week. He told her about his sparring with Azula and his trips to the market and this tea lounge, careful to edit Azula out of all tales outside the palace.

"Why don't we go out tomorrow during the day?" she shot Azula a bitch glare. The princess only smirked.

"Sure," Aang said, excited that Katara was wanting to spend her day with him and not Zuko. The Fire Lord grunted and then said he got a chicken bone caught in his throat. After dinner, they walked over to the theatre and were seated in the royal box.

Zuko and Azula sat in front. Aang and Katara were behind her. Aang reached for his girlfriend's hand. She flinched and then she let him hold it. She wasn't used to his touch anymore. Her senses only knew Zuko.

The play was called All the King's Men. It featured King Kuei called King Booey in the play and how he let Long Feng, aka Short Tail, and the Dai Li, aka the Di Lai run the country for him. Short Tail was the main character. It showed a rag to riches story as he went from a peasant to a dictator and depicted his relationship with the King, the Di Lai and the people, showing them as Jo Dees or Do Jees as they were called in the play and simpletons. The play ended with the conquering of Ba Sing Se, giving Azula, still called Azula, a bit part as she took the city and Short Tail got taken to jail.

The dialogue was pretty much all made up, but the play overall was better than the mess that was showed in Ember's Island. Azula liked her part, of course. It was small, but "the actress who played me was pretty, almost as pretty as I am," she teased. Zuko wasn't in the play at all. They knew better than to risk representing him in a way he didn't like.

After they got back to the palace, Azula headed up to her bedroom. Aang asked Katara if she wanted dessert or tea and she said tea would be nice. Zuko had a look on his face, but then he said he was going to bed.

"How did you like the play?" Aang asked his girlfriend.

"It was nice."

"Azula was telling me about this new restaurant, Cinders and Smoke, that has been getting great reviews. Would you like to go?"

"Sure," she said. "What day?"

"I'll have to see when I can get a reservation." Azula said it had great fish, which Katara was a fan of, and that the atmosphere was elegant. He hoped Katara would like it.

After some more small talk, Aang kissed Katara good night and went to bed. By the time Katara got to Zuko's room, he was cross. "I thought you'd be here earlier."

"What was I supposed to say?" They had this quarrel a lot. Zuko said he understood when Katara told him she wanted to wait for the right time to end it with Aang, as he was a strong political ally, but she could have dumped him months ago and he'd be over it by now. Zuko wasn't sure how much longer he'd have to wait and whether it made any sense to delay the inevitable.


	4. As I Planned It

The next day, Aang and Azula had their daily spar, but this time, Azula was in a mood to win. She wasn't holding back, throwing one strike after another until he surrendered.

"Someone's back in fighting shape," he said with a laugh.

"And don't you forget it," she retorted.

* * *

That afternoon, Aang took Katara to the tea lounge where he ordered the jasmine tea with moon peaches.

"Don't you usually get lemon?" she asked.

"I like this tea too." He almost said Azula had introduced it to him, but their excursions were a secret.

The afternoon was a quiet one. It felt like there just wasn't much to talk about. Aang used to never have trouble talking to Katara, but today was strange. Both of them were relieved when they got back to the palace.

While they were gone, Ty Lee had come to visit.

"Zula, how have you been?" The warrior asked her best friend as she hugged her.

"I have a lot of surprising news," she said as they went up to her bedroom.

The acrobat was stunned to learn that Katara was having an affair with Zuko. "Do you think that's why he and Mai broke up?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It would also explain Zuko's random trips, where he's gone for a week at a time or more, and no one knows where he is."

"When was the last trip?"

"Two months ago."

"That's when Katara came to Kyoshi Island." Ty Lee thought that Katara and Zuko were both better than that. Ty Lee wasn't the most innocent when it came to dating. She stole a boyfriend or two, but never from a friend. "What else is going on?"

"Well, this has all created the perfect backdrop for my BSP."

"You're what?"

"Boyfriend Stealing Plan. While Katara is canoodling with Zuko, I am taking this as an opportunity to seduce Aang."

Ty Lee stared at her to see if she was joking. The princess had her serious face on. Azula seldom expressed an interest in guys. The warrior and Mai had a bet over whether or not she was a lesbian, but here the princess was, plotting to seduce the avatar. She laughed. "Well Mai owes me 20 coins."

Azula quickly got the point. "She thought I was a lesbian? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I knew you were just picky when it came to guys. So tell me about this 'BSP,' she said with a chuckle.

"Well, it is quite ingenious. Aang knows about Katara and Zuko, and adorably, albeit foolishly, he wants her anyway. He's flirting with me and spending time with me to make her jealous, giving me the easiest opportunities to make him actually fall for me, and he, being none the wiser, thinks I'm just being a good friend and helping him get her back. Once I have secured his affection, I'll tell him that I like him for real, and he'll leave Katara for me."

The warrior shook her head, but she had a smile. Azula would come up with a master plan to get a boyfriend. "You can never just be simple, can you?"

"What's the fun in that?" Simple worked for girls like Ty Lee. Smile and wear a cute outfit, and guys encircle her. Azula wanted to get the top prize and that would involve better tactics. Ty Lee just drew in a lot of riff raff.

They went downstairs for freezy pops. Azula noticed Aang and Katara returning to the palace. She smirked and started licking her freezy pop provocatively, almost making Ty Lee burst into hysterics.

"Zula, what are you doing?"

"Seduction, my friend. Guess who's right behind me."

Surely enough, Aang's eyes drew to her mouth, watching the cold, phallus shaped pop, enter and leave her rosy lips. He gulped, harsh air going down his throat as the most impure thoughts clouded his mind. He didn't even notice Katara trying to talk to him.

"Aang, are you even listening?" she snapped.

"What? Oh, sorry. What did you say Katara?"

She glared at the princess. "I said did you want to go to Ember's Island while we're here?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. We don't have to go as fugitives this time," he teased.

Katara headed upstairs. Aang was still staring at Azula until the waterbender coughed. He promptly followed her.

"Tell me he wasn't staring at me the whole time," Azula teased Ty Lee.

"You're terrible."

"Don't judge me. You've stolen like 5 boyfriends."

"More like three, and I didn't know the girls at the time."

"What about that water peasant boy?"

"SHHH!" Ty Lee looked around to make sure no one heard that.

"No one's listening, Ty."

"That was just a drunken mistake, one we will never speak of again."

"Is that what you're saying now or is that what you thought then?"

The acrobat didn't answer.

"I don't owe this girl anything, especially the way she's been treating him. To the victor go the spoils, and I will be victorious."

Aang managed to make a reservation for Wednesday night at Cinders and Smoke.

* * *

Come Wednesday afternoon however, things were not going according to plan. Aang had just come back from getting flowers for Katara just to find out she was canceling on him.

"You're blowing me off to have a date with Zuko?" Aang snarled.

"It's not a date. The team is going out to dinner to celebrate the new deal with Arnook and he invited me for the work I did. You're free to come."

"Because I want to go out on a date with Zuko and his stuffy advisors." Like his advisors were even showing up.

"Can't you just reschedule?"

Aang groaned, but he said he would try. He was about to leave and go the restaurant when he saw Azula in the hallway.

"Excited for your date?" she asked him, feigning sincerity.

"I was about to see if I could change my reservation. Katara's busy tonight."

"That place books up fast. You might not be able to get in for another two weeks."

Aang growled. By then, he planned on going home. "I don't know what to do anymore. She acts like she's interested sometimes, and other times, I don't exist."

"Well, why don't we go? It's a nice restaurant, and I'm sure she'll regret not going with you."

Why not? If she wanted to spend her time with Zuko, let her. Aang did not have to sit and sulk because of Katara. "The reservation's at seven."

"I'll be ready at 6:30." Azula took the flowers up to her room. She was going on the date. Why did Katara need them?

Azula's plan could not be working any better for her. All she needed was the perfect dress. She searched her closet and found a black silk dress; it was strapless with a heart-shaped neckline and a flowery, lace pattern that went over the waist. It had never been worn and Azula thought it would do just the trick. She summoned her servants. "I am going out to dinner tonight, and I will need your help getting ready. I want to look feminine, inviting but not like a lush."

The servants nodded. They bathed her, shaved her, did her hair in an up-do, keeping it in place with a golden dragon clip. They put a gold and ruby necklace on her, sprayed her perfume and got her into the dress which was so tight, it looked like it had been painted on. She was showing more cleavage than she had expected when she first saw the dress, but her servants insisted she looked classy as always.

Aang wore a white dress shirt with a dark blue dinner jacket and matching pants. He was on his way out when he ran into Katara.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel your reservation. Were they able to give you a new one?"

"I actually didn't cancel. I'm taking Azula."

"You're WHAT?"

"It's just a friendly dinner, Katara. No reason to get jealous." He had a nervous smile as Katara glared at him.

He went to meet the princess downstairs. His jaw dropped, and he choked when he saw her outfit. She made eye contact with him, causing him to blush. "You look great," he said, a bit too enthusiastically for the waterbender's liking.

"Why thank you, Mr. Avatar," she said in a sultry voice. "Shall we?" She took his hand, and they left before Katara could protest.

She stormed over to Zuko. "Did you see your sister's dress?"

"What? No. Why?" Zuko had been reading before she came in. What was she going on about?

"She looks like a harlot."

"Why is she dressed up anyway?"

"AANG'S TAKING HER TO DINNER!"

"Good."

"What? How is that good?"

"You want to make it easy for him when you break up with him. If he likes Azula, he won't take it very hard."

"You want to set up AANG with AZULA!"

"I don't want to do anything, but if they are into each other, what's the big deal? You aren't jealous are you?" Zuko wondered if Katara had other reasons for holding on to the boy.

"Don't be silly," she hissed. "Let's go."

They were going to a different restaurant, one on the other side of town.

When Aang and Azula arrived at their destination, the hostess offered them a private room for them to dine, "to keep you away from all of the fangirls, of course." Aang accepted and they found themselves having an intimate, candlelight dinner. Aang couldn't help but keep his eyes on the princess.

"I've been so rude, forgive me." His eyes kept falling to her cleavage. She looked spectacular.

"I like it when you look at me," she said with a teasing smile.

He blushed and they ordered their appetizers. There was an oyster, stuffed mushroom combination which they shared, giving the Avatar the mushrooms while Azula ate the oysters. "They say oysters are an aphrodisiac," Azula cooed as she bit into them.

"A what?"

"They put people in the mood," she said, more directly.

"Oh!"

The princess had a way of slowly dragging her teeth across the oyster as she ate it, keeping his attention on her mouth. "So how's Operation Kataang going?"

He chuckled at the title. "Uh, we've been spending more time together now, but she's still sneaking around to see Zuko. I went through the tunnels, and she was in his room again last night."

"Maybe you need to practice your seduction skills. Simple things, like light, gentle touches can be enticing," Azula traced his forearm with her fingertips as she said it her eyes, following her fingertips until her gaze met his. His heart skipped a beat.

The waiter refilled their wine. Aang wasn't much of a drinker, but the sommelier paired the wines with their food. Azula said it was a part of the dining experience. The alcohol loosened him up, made him more sensitive to the temperature of the room, which had a slight chill to it.

"You could also do something with your clothes. Sometimes a new outfit is all it takes to catch someone's attention."

"Like you're dress?"

"Exactly. Maybe if I ask nicely, Zuko will let me take you shopping. I know boys don't like such things, but I can make it fun."

"I'm sure you can."

* * *

As their dinner went very nicely, Zuko's and Katara's did not. The waterbender was distracted and the Fire Lord took offense. "Am I boring you?"

"No," she said, shaken out of her thoughts. She had seen Aang as a cute little boy, hardly marriage material or even boyfriend material, but lately, she was having second thoughts. Azula looked at him like he was prime rib, and he seemed to revel in the attention. She couldn't believe he was taking her out to a top tier restaurant.

"The food here is very nice," Katara tried to keep her head in the game. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? What if she wasn't sure anymore.

Azula held a strawberry in her mouth and told Aang to take it from her. He leaned in, hovering over her body, enjoying her sweet scent before he bit into the strawberry. He promptly dropped it and it fell on her chest. Without even thinking about it, he reached in to grab it with his mouth, his hot breath on her cleavage, his tongue picking the fruit up before he chewed it. Once he returned to his seat, he realized how intimate the encounter had been. He had to be more careful. Azula wasn't really dating him. This was just to get Katara back. Why was flirting with her so easy?

When they got back to the palace, Azula went to say good night.

"Shouldn't I walk you to your door?" Aang countered, not ready to let her go. They got outside her bedroom door, and before he could say good night, she pinned him to the door, her lips quickly catching his as her body pressed up against him, making him moan into her mouth. He was about to grab her behind when she released him.

"Good night, Mr. Avatar."

Azula quickly went into her bedroom and closed the door. Out of breath, Aang fell on the wall, sliding down it. Now that was a good night kiss. Katara had never kissed him like that.


	5. Friends and Lovers

That Friday, the quartet went to Ember's Island. Azula and Aang played kuai ball against some locals, while Katara sunbathed and Zuko read beside her. The master benders had just won their third game when a familiar face walked up to Azula. "Princess, long time no see!"

"Chin!" She quickly gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great Princess. Don't you look lovely today?" She did, wearing her black and gold bikini which showed off her flat stomach, shapely legs and ample chest.

"Don't be silly. I look lovely every day," she teased.

After some small talk, Chin had to go. "We should catch up some time."

"I'd like that."

"He's into you," Aang observed.

"Chin? He's just a childhood friend."

"You're not a child anymore," Aang said. "And neither is he." Why was he telling her this? She could do better. He was sure of it.

Azula smirked and said they should reapply their sunscreen. "Can you do my back for me?"

"Sure." Aang rubbed the lotion on her back and shoulders, taking his time. "I don't want to miss a spot."

Azula went to get his back when Katara intervened, possessively. Azula just smirked.

* * *

After lunch and an afternoon swim, they returned to the royal house on the island, enjoying a quiet dinner and then a bonfire. The house was too small for Katara and Zuko to sneak off.

The next day, they returned to the palace and sure enough, a letter had arrived from Chin asking if Azula would like to have dinner with him on Friday.

"He works fast," Aang remarked.

"Azula should go," Katara commented. "Better than staying home all the time," or going out with my boyfriend.

"I think I will," Azula said slyly. This would surely make Aang jealous.

* * *

On Sunday, the firebender and the avatar had quite the sparring match. He was in a bitter mood, and he wasn't sure why. He normally attributed this feeling to Katara and Zuko, but that hadn't changed recently. His flames were hot and fierce. Azula had to fight harder to keep her own head above water. Katara noticed the giant flames coming from the ring and she ran with her water skin. She just saw the match turn tides as Azula made Aang retreat. Assuming the worst, she was about to freeze the shit out of Azula when Aang stopped her, freezing the water in mid-air before it could reach the princess.

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring at her.

"She was trying to attack you."

"It was just a friendly match."

Azula decided to call it a day and then she went upstairs, leaving the couple to sort out their issues.

"Do you think it's safe to spar with her like that?"

"We've been sparring for two weeks, and I started with the bigger flames first. She just countered me."

Katara didn't like it, but she said no more. They went for a walk through the garden.

* * *

A few days later, Azula got permission to go shopping. She and Aang got on Appa and got to the shopping district where Azula had him try on different tops. "Red is a bold color. It catches the eye." She had him try on a red one. "Black is also an easy choice. It matches everything, but we should try a lighter color with this weather, maybe a light grey. It will match your eyes."

Aang didn't realize how expensive it would be, but Azula said to just put it on the royal tab. "Zuzu can pay for it," she said with a smirk as they went on to the next store. The next place was formal wear and Aang could get robes in any colors, including the air nation colors of blue, grey and white. His current robes were a bit too short. He modeled the outfit for the princess. "Don't you look handsome?"

"Did you want to get anything?"

"Not here," she retorted, as the store was for mens' clothes. The last shop was for Azula. They had high-end dresses and undergarments. She was good on dresses, but she wanted some nicer lingerie. She held up a baby doll and asked Aang what he thought of it.

"Do they have it in red?"

She smirked. They did, and she got the red one. She also got a lacy underwear set and a silk sleeping robe, all black of course.

Aang wondered if he should be helping a girl who's not his girlfriend pick out underwear. It's not like I'm seeing her in it, he reasoned, although he wished that he could. Crud, he should not be thinking about her like that. She was his friend, but she was quite sexy, and she could kiss like no other.

"Ready to go," she asked, breaking his concentration.

* * *

**Friday Night**

Azula wanted to look nice for her date, but not too nice. She didn't want Chin to get the wrong idea. She just wanted Aang to get jealous. She debated whether she should wear her new underwear. At first she thought, what was the point if Aang wasn't her date, but then she decided to wear them anyway. She would be coming back to the palace after the date, and if Aang was still up, she might get a chance to show them off for him.

She donned a red dress, form fitting but less revealing than her other one, and she had her hair up like last week. Donning some of her crown jewels and a spray of perfume, she was ready to go.

Like a gentleman, Chin came to the door. Aang was watching from down the hall as the noble kissed the princess on the cheek and offered her flowers. "How nice. I'll have someone put these away for me." She handed them to a servant and she was out.

Aang and Katara had dinner on the pavilion. He was distracted the whole time. Azula was single. She should be out on a date with a single guy. Why did it make him so irritated? He realized he didn't want her with anyone else.

"Something wrong Aang?" Katara noticed him staring in his food like he was going to fall in it.

"No, I just had something on my mind. It can wait until we get back home."

As expected, Chin took her to one of the capital's finest restaurants. His uncle owned it, so they ate at the chef's table. Azula was impressed with both the decor and the food. "This Peking turtle duck is amazing."

"I used to be so fat as a kid because I would eat my uncle's food all the time. It's a good thing I grew 15 centimeters because I didn't lose a kilo."

Azula chuckled. Chin was a fun guy. He used to be friend with Zuko, but they didn't talk much after he had gotten banished. "So what have you been doing with yourself?" she asked him.

"Well, my dad keeps harping on when am I getting married and having heirs, so I hide from him as much as possible. I got my own flat, and that still isn't enough. He just sends messenger hawks like daily. I might buy a predator falcon just to intercept them and have them sent somewhere else."

Azula giggled. "Well, I guess my dad can't try to marry me off."

"Who knows? He might try to orchestrate something from prison. He might want you to marry the warden, so he can get out of there."

"EW! If I have to marry Mai's uncle, I'll drown myself."

"That would make you her aunt, weird. What happened to her anyway? She just fell off the grid."

"Well after her relationship with Zuzu imploded, she decided to banish herself from the noble world. I hear she's hiding away at her father's house."

"It was that bad of a break up?"

"From what I gather, there was another woman, and she was humiliated." This was mostly conjecture, but it sounded like something Mai would get hysterical about. Her attachment to Zuko was disturbing, even when they were kids.

"Ooooh!"

The two continued to exchange gossip and chat like old friends. On their way home, Chin had a question for her. "So what's with you and the avatar?"

"Aang? We're friends. Why?"

"He looked ready to stab me when I came to pick you up."

Azula blushed. "Well, I can't say I'm not interested, but he's taken," currently anyway.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he made a move. Actually, I'd be surprised if he didn't."

They got to her door. "It was nice catching up with you," the princess told him.

"Yes it was. We should do it again sometime, provided I don't get taken out by a certain airbender."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. Azula went inside and made her way to her room.

She was just taking off her shoes when she heard a knock. "Come in." It was Aang.

"So how was your date?"

"It was lovely," objectively speaking. "We went to his uncle's restaurant, ate at the chef's table, exchanged stories."

Aang did not want to hear that. "So you're going to see him again?"

"Eventually, but not on another date."

"But you said the date was lovely."

"It was, but it wasn't with you."

"What?"

"We've been dancing around this for too long," Azula told him quietly. "I like you, a lot, and like might not even be a strong enough word. I know I said I'd help you get Katara back and I tried (well sort of), but I don't want you to stay with her. I want you with me. I don't need to go back and forth with you and anyone else. All I want is …."

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips crashed on hers, hurling her onto the bed. She tried to reach him, but his hands pinned her wrists over her head, holding her in place as he explored her mouth once again. She arched her back, her body pressing itself into his and Aang wanted more, so much more. Once they were out of breath, they broke the kiss. Azula got up and locked her door. When she came back to the bed, Aang quickly pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips again and their tongues dueled as her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt.

Their clothes unraveled, hitting the bed and then slipping to the floor as they moved the sheets out of the way. They covered each other in kisses and bite marks. Azula didn't care what Katara saw at this point. Aang was hers, and she was laying her claim.

The Avatar flipped the princess on her back and began to please her with his mouth and fingertips. She told him to go slowly. "It's my first time."

"Mine too," he said to her as he explored her body. After she found her release, he kissed his way back up to her neck and asked her if she was ready.

"Almost," she said. She opened her drawer, taking out a leather condom. She learned from Ty Lee that this is how you prevent unwanted pregnancy. Despite of all of the sex lectures she got from Lo and Li, neither of them mentioned useful stuff like this. She pinched the condom, so there was air in the top and slowly unrolled it onto Aang. He was bigger than the condom, but she hoped that covering most of him was good enough.

It's a good thing she had contraception, Aang thought. He hadn't thought about it at all.

He kissed her lips, slowly grabbing her hips and pulling her under him. He silently asked her if she was ready. She nodded. There was no turning back.


	6. Time to Say Goodbye

The following morning, Azula woke up with Aang's strong arms wrapped around her. His head nuzzled into her neck as their heartbeats synchronized. She felt the sun shining and opened her eyes. She should be practicing right now. She did not want to get up, but she didn't want people to come to her bedroom looking for her. Her sheets were a mess, the smell of sex still lingering in the air.

Aang woke up to a naked Azula. "Good morning."

"We should probably get moving before someone comes here."

He nodded sleepily and slowly got out of bed, putting his clothes on before he took the secret passageways to his own room. He took a bath, washing Azula's scent off him and when he looked in the mirror, he noticed the bite marks on his chest and the scratches on his back. "Well, I'm not going to be shirtless for the next couple of days."

He needed to break up with Katara.

* * *

As it turned out, breaking up was easier said than done. He somehow couldn't get Katara alone long enough to dump her. She was always either running her mouth, or getting called away because Zuko needed something or MIA. Over the next few days, Aang was at a loss for how to end it. He went to visit Azula for some coupling, but she turned him away.

"We're not having sex again until you break up with her."

"But I'm trying. I can't get five minutes with her."

"I know, which is why I arranged for Chin to take out Zuko for a guys' night on Wednesday. It will get him out of the way and give you time to break up with her."

"What if Zuko tries to take me?" Aang hoped he wouldn't. He did not want to hang out with Zuko at all at this point.

"He won't. I told him you can't gamble because you're a monk."

"You think of everything don't you?" he said as he kissed her.

"Yes, and flattery won't get you in bed with me. Dumping Katara will."

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

Wednesday Night

Katara noticed a change in attitude with Aang. He was bolder, had more confidence, walked with his chest puffed out. He was kind of cocky now, and it was attractive. She decided on how she wanted to resolve her confusion with Aang and Zuko. She went out to the market and got a black negligée to show off for both men. Whichever boy gave her the best night would win.

Aang came downstairs to meet Katara. She said she had made the dinner plans. The servant told him to go to Katara's room and when he did, he knocked.

"Come in," she said.

He came in to see her sprawled on the bed in lacy underwear. "What are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

"I thought you could have me for dinner. We've been together for two years, and I'm ready."

Aang was trying not to laugh. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Who was she kidding?

"We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" she sat up, confused as to why he wasn't trying to undress her.

"This isn't working out."

"Are you not ready?" What kind of man is he?

"It's not that, it's us. We need to break up."

"WHAT! Why did you ask me out on a date to break up with me?"

"I couldn't get five minutes with you. A date seemed to be the only way to get your attention."

"So you wanted my attention, so we could break up."

"We aren't working Katara."

"It's that slut for a princess, isn't it?"

"Azula's not a slut, and who are you to point fingers? I know about you and Zuko."

"What are you talking about?" she asked defensively

"I saw you having sex with him. Negotiations my ass. What were you negotiating? How far you could fit his dick in your mouth?"

Aang realized that was not the best thing to say. Katara shrieked, throwing the first thing she could reach straight at his head, a candle holder. Being an airbender, it was easy for him to move the metal piece on the dresser.

"I don't know why you couldn't just tell me you wanted to break up. I tried to get you back, but I don't want to try anymore. I want a girl who wants me, not one who says she does and then fools around with my so called best friend behind my back."

* * *

Aang left her alone, crying on her bed as he went to find Azula. "It's done," he said as he stepped into her bedroom. His mood had been somber, but he started to get in a better mood when he saw that she was wearing her red baby doll.

Azula asked if he wanted something to drink.

"Fire whiskey sounds good right now."

Azula opened her cupboard and took out a bottle. She poured two shots. "I know that wasn't easy, but you're free now. No more lies."

Aang nodded as he took his shot. The burning down his throat distracted him from his heavy heart. "I don't want to think about it anymore," he said as his eyes glued to the red silk clinging to her body.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked him.

"You," he said with a sly grin as he leaned towards her and nipped her neck.

* * *

Once Katara got herself together, she decided she wanted to forget all about Aang. She redid her makeup, sprayed on some perfume and waited for Zuko to come home. She was in his bed. "It's over. I ended it with Aang," she lied. Drunk and happy, he kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

"So now it's just us."

"Three was a crowd." The two lovers slipped under the sheets.

* * *

The following morning, Zuko woke up before Katara and went downstairs to get a scone. Aang was drinking some orange juice and eating a fruit tart.

Zuko sat down, "So."

"So."

"How's it going?"

Before Zuko showed up, Aang had been in a pretty good mood, having woken up with Azula in his arms. "It could be better. It also could be worse." Aang chugged his juice.

"Look, Aang I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't give me that shit. You didn't care if I got hurt or not. If you had, you wouldn't have been sleeping with my girlfriend behind my back for months. Whose idea was it to bring me here on the pretense of a vacation and make up a negotiation, so I won't wonder why she was never around. How long did you think you could keep it up? How stupid do you think I am?"

Zuko frowned. Katara told him all of this stuff. "We didn't think you were stupid."

"You just thought I would never notice, well I did. You weren't as stealthy as you thought."

"What?"

"I saw you two fucking. Why do you think I dumped her?"

"You dumped HER?"

"Yeah. She wore fancy underwear and tried to sleep with me. She was probably going to tell me it was her first time, but we both know better, don't we?"

Zuko was silent. She lied to him.

"Was it worth it, Zuko?"

Zuko was confused. "Was what worth it?"

"Throwing away our friendship, over a girl who's very well may do the same thing to you that she did to me." They had been the best of friends. They talked about being the best man for the other's wedding, godfather for each other's kids and all of it was gone in a cloud of smoke. "What makes you think you're better than I am? What makes you think she won't get bored of you too and start seeing a new guy before she ends it with you?"

"She won't!"

"How many months have you been seeing her?"

Zuko didn't want to admit, but Aang looked like he wasn't leaving without an answer. "Almost seven months."

Aang was surprised. He knew it was before he got there and possibly when she went to Kyoshi Island, but he figured thee months, four tops. Seven? And to think he wanted to try and win her back. "And for those seven months she lived with me, looked me in the eye and told me she loved me, probably the same look she had when she tells you that. You did me a favor. I'm free of her and you get to wonder when she's telling the truth and when she's not. Have fun with that."

Aang got up and left. Zuko was disturbed by what Aang had said. She tried to sleep with him? She said she barely even kissed him. Why would she want to sleep with him? Maybe she was more into Aang than she had let on.

Aang got ready to pack his bags. He couldn't stay here any longer, and Katara could find her own way to wherever she was going. Azula didn't want to see him go. "Write to me!"

"I will, and I'll be moving to the Western Air Temple. I'll be closer to you." The apartment was in Katara's name. Somehow, he wasn't there when it was time to sign the lease. Well, she could deal with the rent.

Azula gave him a big goodbye kiss, and the Avatar was off. The Princess decided to write a letter to Ty Lee, telling her that her BSP was successful.

* * *

Zuko didn't confront Katara right away. He thought about what Aang said for a couple of days and when the couple was having dinner, he asked her point blank, "did you ever sleep with Aang?"

"What! NO! Why would you even ask me that?"

"He said that you tried to, wearing a negligee and then he dumped you."

"So you're taking his word for it."

"Why would he make that up? Why would you try to sleep with him? Did you like this arrangement, having me on the side and him?"

"Don't give me that. You were sneaking around on Mai."

"We broke it off."

"She caught you. You would have kept her around to, for your image, just like I did with Aang."

The two argued loudly, bickering about the whole ordeal when Azula came in, wondering if anyone wanted to play Pai Sho with her. They turned, mortified, when they realized the Princess heard their conversation, not that she didn't know most of this already.

She said she'd play with a servant or something and quickly left the room. Zuko followed her. "You can't tell anyone that."

"What? That you cheated on Mai with Katara who was cheating on Aang. Seeing as how Aang and Mai both know, what makes you think it won't get out anyway, regardless of what I do."

"Azula, I need you not to make it worse."

"What's in it for me?"

"What? You want money or something."

"Or something. I want to be able to leave the palace without supervision."

"You got to be kidding. Blackmail."

"It's called negotiation, and my therapist cleared me already. If you let me firebend freely, I'll also see what I can do to encourage Aang to keep this under his hat."

"Why would he listen to you?"

"Aang is rather fond of me and wouldn't humiliate you if I asked him nicely, even if he can't stand you or Katara right now."

Zuko growled. "Fine, but this has to stay under wraps."

"Done, my Lord."


	7. Everyone Will Know

**Two Months Later**

Azula got permission to visit Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island. Aang was meeting her there, eager to see her after spending the past two months writing her letters

The acrobat hugged her friend. "I've missed you Zula!"

"Hi Ty," she said as she tried to breathe. "I see your hugs have gotten stronger."

"Oh! Sorry! How have you been?"

"Just great. I'm excited to see my beau."

"Azula with a boyfriend. Imagine that!"

Azula smirked. "You know I wouldn't just date any boy. I had to wait for one worthy of me."

The other girls knew Azula was coming, but seeing her in their kitchen drinking tea was a strange sight.

"Suki should consider etiquette training for the warriors. Don't they know staring at a guest like she's a zoo exhibit is rude?"

"'Zula, they're just nervous, and you're not helping."

"Since when am I helpful?" she retorted.

Soon, Aang arrived and Azula greeted him with a kiss, really shocking the girls. "I missed you, Aang."

"It's been too long," he kissed her again and then said hello to the other girls. "Hopefully, you can visit me soon," he said to Azula as he returned to her.

"I'd like that."

Aang started telling everyone about his most recent travels until he was interrupted by Sokka and Suki storming the room.

* * *

"AANG HOW COULD YOU!" Sokka screamed.

He looked blankly. "How could I what?"

"Leave Katara with such a burden!" He was really mad.

"She wanted it. She can pay for it." Aang didn't want that apartment anyway.

"How can you be so heartless?" The older brother continued.

"What? How am I heartless? She can just move out and not say anything or Zuko can pay for it."

"How could you call it an it?" Suki yelled.

"Didn't you just do that?" Azula inquired.

"An apartment is an it. Isn't it?" Aang asked her. "Her name was the only one on the lease. I wasn't even there when she signed it."

"You think this is over an apartment?" Sokka asked harshly.

"Isn't it?" What other burden could I have left her with?

"I don't care about the apartment. I care about the baby," Suki continued.

"What baby?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Sokka accused. "You know you left her alone and pregnant." Sokka had just gotten a letter from his sister about how she was pregnant and Aang had dumped her. Naturally, he assumed that he got her pregnant, and Aang had dumped her.

Aang looked stunned. "I didn't leave her alone or pregnant. She was with Zuko when I left, and she said nothing about being pregnant."

"Well, she is. What are you going to do about it?" Suki demanded.

"Send her a congratulations card?" I don't know.

"You better marry her," Sokka demanded.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's your responsibility."

"But I'm not the father."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're the father," Sokka insisted.

"No, I'M NOT."

"But she's three months pregnant."

"And?"

"And you only broke up with her two months ago."

"And?"

"And what? You were with her when she got pregnant."

"I never slept with her."

"What?" Suki questioned.

"We never had sex," he said, slowing down his voice.

"Then that means …." Sokka stopped speaking, an ugly truth rearing its head.

"That's why we broke up. I believe you should be having this conversation with the Fire Lord," a hint of bitterness was in his voice.

"ZUKO!" Sokka wasn't sure whether to scream, storm down to the port and get on the first ship to the Fire Nation, send an angry letter or all of the above.

Now, all of the warriors knew. Awkward.

Azula suggested that she and Aang go for a walk. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that," Aang said to his girlfriend as they walked through the woods.

"I wish you didn't have to go through that. Sokka was out of line calling you out like that in front of a bunch of people, especially when he couldn't have been more wrong."

"He thought he was being a good big brother. I just didn't want to tell him about why Katara and I broke up, so he wouldn't feel caught in the middle."

"Sokka should understand why you had to break up with his sister. If he doesn't, he's a fool."

"This just cost me so much already." It cost him his best friend. "It almost cost me my friendship with Toph."

"Really? How?"

Aang explained how he went to visit Toph before leaving Ba Sing Se for good and she confessed that she knew Katara had cheated on him, but she was scared to tell him. She thought it would tear apart Team Avatar, and they were the only family she had, so she stayed silent, but the guilt got to be too much, so she hid from everyone and went to her parents' house.

"I told her it wasn't her fault. Katara and Zuko shouldn't have put her in that position."

"'Zuko? I meant Haru,' she told me." He turned to his girlfriend. "Yeah, she cheated on me with him too."

Azula shook her head. "You're the only boy who does it for me. You know that," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He gave her a more inviting kiss on the lips. "And you're the only girl for me."

* * *

**The Palace- Three Days Earlier**

Zuko and Katara had gotten into a huge argument when she had told that she was pregnant. She insisted that he was the only boy she had ever slept with, but he wasn't sure if he should believe her or if this was a way of making herself Fire Lady at his expense.

"How do I know if it's mine?" Zuko snarled, finding it suspicious that she got pregnant so soon after arriving to the Fire Nation. What if she was pregnant when she came here?

"I can't believe you're accusing me of cheating," she cried angrily.

"How could I believe you?" She had once told him that he had been the only man she had ever slept with and the only other thing she had done was kiss Aang, but when he grilled her further she "remembered" kissing Haru and Jet, and Zuko wasn't sure if she had conveniently forgotten about sleeping with them too. He did not want to marry her if this wasn't his child.

The yelling went on for nearly an horu before Katara fled in tears. Zuko was so mad that she set his own mattress on fire.

Once passionate lovers, Zuko and Katara finally saw what was underneath the surface of the other and both were horrified about what they saw. Zuko saw a manipulative witch and Katara saw a dishonorable jerk. Now, a child would be born from their tryst caught in the middle.

Zuko's advisors were panicked about the situation. If he refused to marry Katara, then this could have serious political repercussions. Leaving the chieftain's daughter unmarried and pregnant would be a bad move. They thought he should marry her and if the baby wasn't a firebender, get rid of it and say it died.


	8. Sob Stories and Weddings

**Three Months Later**

Zuko and Katara had a huge Fire Nation wedding. All of the Fire Nation's nobility was there as were the world's royalty and important players from around the world. As the Crown Princess, Azula had to sit with Iroh in the royal box. Aang was sitting with the Earth King and Chief Arnook. Hakoda and Sokka were in the section for the bride's family.

Azula thought this whole thing was a sham. They were spending all of this money and labor on a wedding for two people who despised each other and were only marrying to save political face. Katara was showing, and everyone knew why this wedding was happening, but still the guests brought fancy gifts and well wishes like this was about love.

Mai and Ty Lee sat together. The scorned ex-girlfriend did not want to be there, but her father insisted that they could not miss the event as it would affect his political standing.

"Like Zuko's going to be looking for me in the crowd," she muttered.

After they said their I dos and kissed, the newlyweds walked hand and hand past a cheering crowd and the party was set to begin. First, a cocktail hour and hors dourves before a long, extravagant dinner.

The Princess saw her best friend and former best friend and said, "I put you two in the table in the corner so Mai didn't have to see my brother's stupid face. You can pretend this is someone else's wedding if you want."

"Thanks," Mai grumbled. It was uncharacteristically nice of the princess.

Azula only wished she could exile herself from the royal table. She could not, so she did the next best thing and made Aang sit with her.

As the waiter walked by, Azula took a cocktail off his tray and downed it. "Agni that sucks. What is that?"

"Sea prune vodka with a lime seltzer." They went with sea prune vodka to welcome the water tribes.

"That's horrid. Do you have anything else?"

The waiter pointed to the bar and Azula went there and pinched two bottles of champagne. She told Ty Lee to get some glasses.

"Let's have a toast."

"To what?" Mai questioned.

"To not having a shotgun wedding to a man we despise."

"I suppose that's toast worthy."

The girls started to drink. Aang and Toph saw them and wanted in. They finished the bottles and got a nice buzz going before dinner.

"Now this will be much better," Toph said with a laugh.

They got to the banquet hall and were seated for dinner service.

* * *

"Are you drunk?" Zuko accused after seeing his sister.

"No," Azula denied with a giggle. "Are you drunk?"

The royal table was an awkward assortment of people. Iroh, Jun, who was Iroh's date, Azula, Aang who was her date, Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Gran Gran, Pakku, and of course the couple themselves.

Azula whispered to her waiter to omit any water tribe cuisine from her plate. She had told the caterer, but she wanted to make double sure. The waiter nodded and when her food came, she got more Fire Nation food to fill the plate.

"How come your plate is different?" Suki asked her.

"I had dietary restrictions," Azula asserted.

"Since when do you have allergies?" Zuko questioned.

"I'm allergic to any and all food from the Southern Water Tribe including that swill they pretend is vodka."

"Hey, sea prune vodka is good," Sokka insisted.

Aang shriveled up his face.

"I almost died," Azula insisted.

"It's an acquired taste," Iroh said as he bit into a sea prune.

Leave it to Azula to insult their cuisine in front of them. She thought nothing of it as she ate her turtle crab.

After the courses, they had their toast, speeches from family and friends of the newlyweds Azula assumed Iroh would be speaking for the crown. When they looked to Azula, she glared back. "What are you looking at?"

"They want you to give a speech," Aang told her.

"But no one told me. I didn't write anything."

Some of the guests started to laugh.

After getting a glare from the Fire Lord, Azula gave her "speech."

"Today, we are here to celebrate my brother's union with the love of his life, Katara." The words made Azula want to vomit. "We give them our best wishes, our most fabulous presents and all of the support we can as they get ready to start a new life together, which will not be so quiet in the next three months." Azula ignored the glare she as sure Zuko was giving her. "For your child's sake, I hope he or she looks like Katara." The crowd laughed. "Now let's get some cake and more drinks because I know that's why you all really showed up."

To that, the crowd cheered and the drinks kept on coming.

"Don't give me that look. If you wanted a thought out speech, you should have written it and handed it to me."

He didn't know who's idea it was to have Azula give a speech. He wanted to kill this mythical person.

After the couple had their first dance and there was the father daughter dance, the floor opened up for everyone. Azula pulled Aang onto the floor. He was light on his feet and could always wow the crowd with his dancing-airbending fusion.

Katara spent much of the night with her family. Zuko got tanked. He saw Mai dancing with Ruan Jian. She looked really nice.

"I'm sorry about the last time we met," the noble said to Mai as he led her around the floor. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He thought they had fun when he had taken her home one night last year, but she fled in the morning in a panic, and he hadn't seen or heard from her since.

"You didn't. I had a bad breakup and I just freaked out. You were a perfect gentleman."

"Well, I do like you, and if you were interested, I'd like to start again, slower this time."

"I'd like that."

As Zuko watched on jealously, couples started moving onto the dance floor and new couples formed during the night. Haru had taken an interest in Ty Lee, and Chin asked the fiery earthbender to dance.

He leaned towards her, so she could feel his face. "I like your jaw line," she said to him with a smile.

Chin was polite without coming off as fake or arrogant. He also could take a barb or two without getting sensitive about it. That being said, Toph wasn't looking to marry any time soon and she said so.

"Well I'm not looking to rush anything either. My dad, however, has been hounding me since I turned 18."

"My parents are bad about it too, and I'm only 14."

"Well, the age of marriage here is 16, so I promise not to even mention it for another two years, that is if you'll still put up with me in two years."

"Maybe, just maybe, I will," she said with a flirtatious smile.

* * *

Aang swept Azula around the floor. "You are definitely the fairest lady here tonight."

"Aren't I always?" she teased.

"Of course. No other woman could possibly do. I love you Azula."

"And I love you Aang."

They shared a kiss.

"Have you thought about getting married?"

"Eventually," Azula said.

"To me right?"

"No, to the Earth King. Of course to you. Is this a proposal?"

"No, but it is an inquiry. I want to ask you, but I want us to both be ready."

"Well, we have another year before you're of age. We don't need to rush."

Aang kissed her chastely. "We won't. When I propose, it will be just right."

Mai was coming back from the ladies room when she ran into the Fire Lord. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Mai, I was hoping to talk to you."

"Why?"

"How have you been?" he offered weakly.

"I've been better." It had been about ten months since they broke up, and she finally felt like herself again. Of course, he was here to muck it all up.

"You look great."

"Thanks," she muttered.

She was about to leave when he said, "I miss you."

What? "Don't" was all she could say.

"I know I messed up, and I thought I loved Katara, but she's not who I thought she was."

"I know that feeling," she said bitterly.

"I know it's too late, but …."

"No, that's it. It's too late Zuko. After all that I did for you and all that you put me through, never again. Plus, you're married now, and even if I wanted to get back with you," which I don't, "that would be a deal breaker. I won't do to her what she did to me, and if you were thinking otherwise, then you never knew me at all."

Mai stormed off, getting away before she threw one of her knives. How dare he!

The Fire Lord stayed in the hall trying to figure out how he had lost the girl who had been devoted to him for years and ended up with the girl who manages to do the run around on every guy in her grasp. His drunken thoughts led no where and eventually a guard led him back. Zuko felt like a prisoner.

* * *

Aang went to congratulate Hakoda on the marriage. He made sure not to burn any bridges with the chieftain. As the Avatar, Aang had to rise above such pettiness.

He was on his way back to Azula when Katara asked him how he was doing.

"I'm doing well." He was in the process of trying to get the temple fixed up. He knew it would take a while, especially since he couldn't work on it full time, but he was hoping to have it done before he and Azula wed, so they could move into it as a couple and start their family there. Aang had no desire to live in the palace with Zuko and Katara and although he hadn't asked the Princess, he was sure she would agree. "How are you?"

"Busy, tired stress. None of this turned out the way I thought it would," she admitted.

"Life rarely does." He knew that better than anyone else. He saw Iroh spinning Azula around. He was ready to go back to his lady.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy with Azula?" she asked weakly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Aang wanted to say he wasn't the kind of guy to stick around if he wasn't happy, but that wasn't entirely true. Just mostly. He had been happy with Katara, until the end.

"Sometimes, I just wonder if you would have been happy with me."

"I was, but we both know why it didn't work."

"I miss us," she said, "and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm so sorry."

Wow, this was too little and a year too late. "Did you ever get caught stealing as a child? Little things like a couple of coins or a cookie or something?"

She shook her head.

"Have you ever seen a child get in trouble like that?"

She nodded.

"And you noticed they're almost always crying."

She nodded again.

"They don't cry from guilt. They cry because they got caught. They took the risk, but when it didn't pay off they way they thought, they regret taking the risk, but if it happened again, and the next time, they could get away with it, they would do the exact same thing. You took a lot of cookies, Katara.

Each time you got away with it, so you took another one and at the end of the day, things didn't pan out as you had hoped. You don't miss me or us. You miss the time before your actions had consequences. I don't know if you can be happy with Zuko. I hope you can be because you two are going to be parents, and it would be better for everyone if you two could be happy together, but this is what it is. I don't know what else to say."

As a tear slowly fell from the bride's face, Aang went to join his princess. "I didn't think that would take you so long," she remarked as she pulled him closer.

"I got a bit sidetracked."

"Desperate ex hoping for a pity fuck?"

"Shh!" not wanting to embarrass her on her wedding day. "How did you know?"

"I just saw Mai come in looking furious. I bet Zuko tried the same thing."

"They deserve each other," Aang muttered.

"So do we," Azula said as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Towards the end of the night, Katara thanked their guests for coming. She and Zuko went to their chambers for the night. Their honeymoon started tomorrow. He was clearly sauced. The guard had to direct the Fire Lord through the door as he was headed straight for the wall

"Someone's got whiskey dick," Haru teased.

Ty Lee elbowed his rib, but she had been thinking the same thing.

There were gift bags for guests to take as they left. They included a bottle of moon peach wine and a box of spicy chocolates.

Azula gave Mai a bag as she headed home with her father.

"My father already got me one."

"Take this one too. It's the least we can do after all the bullshit Zuko and I managed to put you through over the years."

"In that case, I want a case sent to my house." Mai accepted the offering.

"Take care of yourself, Mai."

"You, too, Azula." The former friends parted, at least able to be cordial with each other. At this point, that was all the crown princess could hope for.

Ty Lee lead Haru to her room. She was staying at the palace for the night, so she wouldn't have to pay for a room at the in or go home to her parents and hear about what a disappointment she was again. The earthbender was chewing on the acrobat's ear as they left the banquet hall.

"If you keep distracting me, we won't make it to my room."

"Who needs a room? It's dark outside."

She elbowed him playfully and dragged him along.

Zuko passed out on their bed as soon he lied down. His formal robes were still half on. "So much for a wedding night," Katara scowled as she got ready for bed. Her feet hurt. She was exhausted and Zuko was snoring. She couldn't even have a drink. Once she was in her nightgown, she turned off the lights.

Chin kissed Toph's hand and said he'd be in touch. Her parents were excited when they saw her with a young noble. The earthbender looked to flee before they started peppering her with questions.

Aang carried Azula to her bedroom bridal style. It wasn't their wedding, but practice makes perfect. The avatar kept her suspended in midair with his airbending as he opened her bedroom door. He quickly turned around, scooped her back up into his arms and carried her inside.

"Show off," she teased him.

"You know you love it," he retorted as he pecked her lips.

"I do," she admitted as she kissed his chest. He was just as much of an airbender prodigy as she was with fire, both of them the youngest masters in their respective nation's history. When they were ready, she wanted to give him a gaggle of little airbenders. Their house would be so much fun, but for now, they would just practice making airbenders.

She waived her hand, taking out most of the lights in her room, except for a little mood lighting by her bed.


	9. Birthdays and Birth Days

It was Ty Lee's birthday. The acrobat was turning 17 and Azula was throwing her a birthday party. It was a surprise party, so they were having it at the warrior house on Kyoshi Island.

The Princess and Aang went to go pick up Mai, who was surprised to hear that Azula was planning this party herself.

"I didn't take you for a party planner."

The princess shrugged. "Ty Lee threw me a birthday party last year." It was the day Azula had gotten out of the asylum. Azula thought being released was enough of a present, and was surprised when there was a cake, her Uncle, Aang, Toph and a bunch of young nobles in the palace.

"Yip Yip," Aang said as Appa took off for Kyoshi Island.

Azula was also happy to be getting away from the palace for a while anyway. The atmosphere was always tense with Zuko and Katara in the place. She was almost ready to pop and her temper was terrible. Zuko was no better. Azula didn't see how they were going to raise this child and assumed that one of them would kill the other, go to jail and then Iroh would end up with the baby. Azula was not raising it. Nope. She bought condoms so she wouldn't have a kid before she was 17.

The flight was pretty quiet. Aang asked Mai how she was doing.

"Fine, I guess…." She always sounded the same. She and Ruan Jion were dating and that was going well, but his father was grooming him to take over the family business, so she got more letters from him than actual face to face interactions. She was a bit bored at home. It was mostly her and Tom-Tom during the day, and he's cute, but he's not the most interesting person for Mai to talk to. As loathe as she was to even think it, she missed the princess. She was second to none when it came to sophisticated conversation.

Mai was wary about the implications of being her friend again, lest she go back to her old ways, but Azula seemed happy and warmer than she had ever been before. It seemed that her therapist had done very good work, and Aang was only helping matters.

They got to the Island. It was early afternoon on a winter's day, so the sun would be setting early. "We only have a couple more hours of daylight," Azula said as they got towards the house. "Let's put up some lanterns, so people can actually see when they get here."

The house did not have the best exterior lighting. Aang strung up Azula's lanterns, so that there were some on the walkway and some on the back porch. When they got inside, Mai shook her head. "This house is dirty."

"It's always dirty," Azula grumbled. "This is what happens when you're sloppy and too broke for a servant. Why didn't I bring one of my servants?"

Azula had put her servants to work earlier. They made a banner for the party, which Mai and Azula put on the wall. Aang used his airbending to rearrange the furniture, making it easier to move around the house. Azula checked the cupboard. "Well, at least they bought the booze."

One of the girls had volunteered to make a cake. Another girl was supposed to keep Ty Lee out of the house until the guests arrived, so they could hide.

"Is it me or does this house have a smell?" Mai wrinkled her nose.

"I think that's Sokka's socks," Aang retorted.

Azula searched for a candle, and burned it. "I refuse to host a party that smells like peasant feet."

Aang gently airbended the candle's scent, allowing it to fill the room.

"Have I told you that I love your airbending?" Azula flirted unabashedly.

Aang smirked, sending a gust of wind to carry Azula to him and scooping her in his arms. "You don't have to. I know you love it." He kissed her and Mai scowled.

"Chill out. Your boyfriend will be here soon enough."

"He actually got off of work?" Mai sounded surprised.

"He said he rearranged his schedule. I guess he missed having knives thrown at him."

Some of the warriors came back early and started baking the cake, preparing snacks, cleaning the living room while Azula made the classic Fire Nation birthday punch, which was fire whisky, limes and blood orange juice. The sourness of the limes and the sweet from the blood orange juice was enough to temper the whisky and the punch was very strong. Bitches will get drunk

Haru arrived early carrying flowers and an overnight bag. He and Aang greeted each other as the girls were getting dolled up.

"Where is everyone?" the earthbender asked as he went to put his stuff down.

"You know the girls. They all have to get dressed up and whatever."

"I know. They put on fancy, elaborate clothes, knowing we're just going to take them off."

"I like making Aang wait," Azula cooed as she came down the stairs, wearing a long, sleeveless black silk dress that had a gold hoop on the chest area, drawing Aang's and Haru's attention to her generous cleavage.

The avatar spun her, leading her to his body before he kissed her lips and quickly kissed her chest. "I'm going to be thinking about this all night."

"I know."

Guests started to arrive and Mai had them stack their presents on the back table. Toph arrived with Chin. The newly fledged couple had gotten dinner before arriving. Ruan Jion arrived with a birthday gift for Ty Lee and a present for Mai. He didn't think she was a flowers kind of girl, so he got her a throwing knife with a flower engraved on the blade.

"You're such a romantic," Mai murmured as she put the knife in her hair.

Ty Lee was supposed to be there any minute. Azula turned out the lanterns, so that they wouldn't give away the surprise and she instructed the guests to hide behind whatever they could find.

The birthday girl had changed out of her uniform into a jeans and a silk top. Her friends said they were going straight to dinner after work, but then they had to stop at the house at the last minute for something. Ty Lee figured she could have just changed at home. The girls went in first, and when they didn't come out right away, Ty Lee went inside to get them.

"SURPRISE!" She heard the crowd shriek, making the acrobat jump backwards. Of course, she landed on her feet and then she started to laugh.

"OH You shouldn't have."

"Of course we should," Azula insisted. "You're worth it and who doesn't like a good party."

Azula hugged her best friend first and then the onslaught began. Haru gave her a quick kiss before she got carried away by the crowd.

The drinks started flowing. Aang didn't realize how strong the punch was until his second cup and he was very tipsy.

"Whoa Twinkle Toes." Toph guided him away from the wall.

"I wasn't going to run into it," he insisted.

"Sure. Azula, your boyfriend's wasted!"

The firebender turned to see Aang with a red blush on his face. She sauntered over to him and said, "shall I keep you close to me?"

"I won't complain," he said catching her lips with a kiss.

The birthday girl's infectious laughter filled the room as she sipped on her punch. She could tell Azula made it and took her time. Sokka threw back his cup, and Ty Lee shook her head. He's going to feel that tomorrow.

Aang started nibbling on Azula's neck.

"We're in public," she gently chided, not that she really cared.

"We don't have to be," he husked.

"Go to the sun room. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Aang left. Azula went for a snack, smirking to herself as she thought about what she'd like to do to him in there.

She slipped away and when she got to the sun room, strong hands pulled her inside. The door locked behind her and she was told to lift her arms. Once she had, Aang took the dress clean off her and hung it up, knowing she hated wrinkles. He took off his robes, and Azula undid her bindings, leaving her naked.

Aang pushed her to the ground, using his airbending to ease her landing. She found herself on all fours with him kneeling behind her. He had control and she loved it.

More guests arrived and by the time Aang and Azula rejoined the party, the house was packed. Aang suggested setting up some space outside for people, but it was a bit chilly. Rai said they had firewood and they set up a campfire in the back of the house. When you have an earthbender and a firebender, it only takes a few minutes.

Blue flames made the back of the yard glow as people surrounded it, talking and eating snacks. Ty Lee couldn't believe how many people showed up to her birthday party. When she was a kid, there was a lot of people, but for seven sisters. Few of the guests were actually there for the acrobat, but today, all of these people were here for her and it was nice to have so amny friends. Best birthday party ever.

She was chatting with Mai and Ruan Jian when Aang came up to them. "Ready for your birthday cake?"

They brought the cake outside and put candles in it. Azula was just getting ready to light it when she heard an indignant voice.

"You're singing without us," the Fire Lady chastised.

"We did show up two hours late," the Fire Lord admitted.

"Well sorry if I have trouble moving around outside the palace." Why are we here anyway?

Azula was surprised her brother and his wife showed up at all. She had to invite them. It would have been bad etiquitte on her part not to, but she didn't think that he would bring his eight months pregnant wife to a birthday party who's best friend is his ex.

They continued to bicker as Azula rolled her eyes.

Aang got everyone to start singing, hoping to drown out the couple's feud. Azula lit the candles and then Ty Lee blew them out. Well she had before Azula quickly relit them.

"ZULA!" Ty Lee laughed. She went to blow out the candles again, but this time, Aang airbended the flame away right before she could.

"You two are terrible."

They cut the cake. Of course, Ty Lee got the piece with a big flower on it and they started passing them down.

Maybe cake will get the married couple to stop bickering.

It did for about fifteen minutes.

"How much sugar is in that cake?" Zuko asked as Katara got a second slice.

"Would you leave me alone?" she snapped, annoyed that he was always scrutinizing her food choices. Ever since she got pregnant, she had become obsessed with sugar.

"I wasn't asking for you, even though you eat way too much sugar."

"I'm eating for two."

"Two, or two hundred," he snapped.

She slapped him in the face and they started yelling. Everything between the two was a struggle. They never resolved the dispute that had briefly broken them up. Zuko still wondered if this child was even his and Katara wondered when he would abandon his family.

The guests were watching on horror. Azula was mortified. How could the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady be so ridiculous, IN PUBLIC?

She was about to drag both of them off by their ears when she heard the waterbender cry. "OH SPIRITS!"

"What?" Zuko stared at her.

"I think my water just broke."

Zuko frowned, realized what that meant and then fainted.

"Now that is a birthday surprise," Sokka quipped, earning a head slap from Suki.

"We need to get her inside and lying down," Azula said as she and Aang looked for somewhere for her to deliver. They decided on the sunroom since it had the least amount of junk in it. They moved a cot in there and brought the Fire Lady inside.

The girls started cleaning up, the occasion quickly turning from birthday party to birthing "party."

"Do we have any medical supplies?" Ty Lee asked.

"Are they clean?" Suki asked.

"Boil everything," Ty Lee answered. They sent Haru and Rai to go get the island doctor and they started getting cold compresses ready.

"Does anyone know what to do?" Ty Lee asked. No. They had drunk teenagers and a passed out father. "Well, fuck!"

"That's what got them in this mess," quipped Sokka, earning another head slap.

Eventually, Zuko woke up just to have to sit down when he relearned that his wife was going into labor. He was frantic. Somehow, he thought if he just kept fighting it, it wouldn't happen, but here it is, baby time.

They sent word out to Hakoda and Iroh, not that either of them would get here in time, but at least they would know that the new prince or princess was coming early.

When the doctor did arrive, she cleared the sunroom, attending to the Fire Lady on her own, well along with her nurse.

Azula looked to go to bed.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked her.

"It will take several hours. Why not sleep?"

"You're not going to wait up with your brother?"

Azula shook her head. They weren't that close.

Unfortunately, many of the good sleeping spots had been taken by drunken guests. Azula found one couch and laid her claim to it.

Aang wasn't sure what to do. His ex and his ex-best friend were having a baby which wasn't his neice or nephew yet, but would be when he and Azula got married, talk about odd relationships.

He offered to help the doctor, but she shooed him away. Zuko looked paralyzed. Sokka seemed to be the only enthusiastic one. "Hey Sokka!" Aang took a seat near him.

"You ready to be an uncle, well sort of uncle?"

Aang shrugged. "I guess. If you told me a year ago, we'd all be here, like this, I would have thought it nuts. Maybe I do still think it's a bit nutty."

Sokka shrugged. "I just hope the baby's healthy and happy. If it's a waterbender, that would be cool too. A waterbending Fire Lord, hah!"

"Only firebenders can take the throne," Aang informed him. Which made it a bit awkward for him and Azula since they would be more likely to have airbenders. Someone in the royal family would have to have a firebender. Hopefully, it would be now to take the pressure off of him and Azula.

"Is that a rule?"

He nodded. "He or she will still be a prince or a princess, but out of the line of succession."

"What if they only have waterbenders and you and Azula only has airbenders?"

Aang shuddered. "One of them would have to have a child with a surrogate."

"Whoa! I'm glad our tribes have no such restrictions."

"Only the Fire Nation does. It sets them apart, well that's what they said when they unified the country."

"You're an expert on Fire Nation history now."

"I guess. Azula somehow knows everything."

"I can't believe she just fell asleep. I'm so excited."

"I think Azula's nervous about being an aunt; she's never really dealt with babies."

"She thinks avoidance is the answer."

"I think so."

Zuko could hear the conversation, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to participate. What was he going to do? What kind of father was he going to be? How was his marriage going to survive?

Azula was only able to get a few hours of sleep. She came back up to see Aang with Sokka and she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"Still waiting on the little sprout?"

"Yeah. The doctor said it would be at least a few more hours."

It ended up being several more hours. By the time, the doctor said it's happening, Zuko was in a full on trance. Azula slapped him.

"What the hell!"

"You're about to be a dad. Wake up!"

He jumped up, suddenly feeling vertigo before he went in the room. Screaming and crying filled the air as a little princess left her mother. The doctor presented the girl to Zuko. "Your princess."

She was so small. She had her mother's skin tone and hair but gold eyes like the Fire Lord. At least she looks a bit like me, he thought. He cut the cord and handed her to Katara. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is."

The girl got cleaned up.

"What are you naming her?" The doctor asked. They hadn't agreed on a name. Zuko wanted to name her Ursa and Katara wanted to name her Kya. They were both too tired to argue.

"She looks like you," Zuko said to her. "We should name her Kya."

He was hoping this concession would help get them to reasonable terms.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed their daughter's forehead.

Aang and Sokka crowded by the door. "Can we come in?"

Katara nodded so the doctor let them in.

"Meet Princess Kya!" Zuko said wearily.

Sokka picked her up first. "I'm your uncle."

"Feel free to bop him if he annoys you Kya," Azula told the newborn.

"Oh hush! She's so small and cute." Sokka handed the baby to Aang.

He dragged his finger along her skin, reading her chi. "She's going to be a powerful waterbender," he said.

Azula picked her up next. "Well, I can't teach you how to firebend, but I can teach you how to annoy your parents."

"Azula!" both the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady scolded.

"I'm going to teach you how to pull the best pranks." She was adorable. She closed her eyes as Azula held her and then the princess handed the baby to her mother.

Zuko had been hoping for a firebender, but right now, he was just happy that the baby was healthy and was his. He instantly fell in love with his little girl. Would it be enough?


	10. Introducing Princess Kya

**Four Months Later**

It was time for Princess Kya's naming ceremony, a treasured tradition for the royal family. Royals and nobles from around the world came for Kya's introduction.

There was a giant room stacked with presents from toys to jewelry and someone had even offered a pony as a gift, which had, of course, been kept in the stable.

Iroh and Azula enjoyed a cup of tea before the festivities.

"Aren't you excited?" Iroh asked.

"For what? I already know Kya, and this ceremony is going to be long and boring," what Fire Nation ceremonies do best.

Iroh knew of a surprise that was coming Azula's way. "I think it will be a more fun day than you think, plus, there's cake."

"Well, there is cake."

The servants were rushing to prepare the Crown family, making sure the Fire Lord's robes were perfect, the Fire Lady's dress and getting their custom made dress on the wee baby Kya.

Sokka and Suki arrived otgether, hoping to see Katara and Kya before the shebang started, but they couldn't get near them, the staff was so frantic.

They found Aang who was sitting in on the steps talking to Toph and Chin.

The earthbender's dress was a little singed. "It's all Chin's fault."

"It is not. You're the one who seduced me," he defended."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're just that beautiful."

"Cheeseball!" she ruffled his hair. "Sokka! Suki! ready to get bored to death!"

"I think it will be nice," said Suki.

"Haha!" laughed Chin, "nice nap is more like it. I've never seen a royal ceremony that wasn't boring and twice as long as it should have been."

When the horn sounded, the guests made their way to their assigned seats. First was the procession of the council, then the sages, and finally, the royal family.

The ceremony started with the history of the Fire Lord and the unification of the Fire Nation and then went on to the history of the naming ceremony and now for our newest royal family member, "Princess Kya!"

"Shouldn't it be Crown Princess Kya?" Haru asked.

"She's a waterbender, so no," Ty Lee told him. "She can't take the throne."

Everyone ooed and ahed at the new baby. She cried out in laughter and got blessed by the head sage. Then a select group of presents were given to her. She was too little to open them so Katara did it for her. She had received jewelry, a fur coat and a portrait of herself.

Kya got taken inside to rest as the guests got ushered to the hall where there would be refreshments and appetizers. After that, would be lunch and then the birthday cake.

"Please tell me there's alcohol," Aang growled as he found his girlfriend. How many times could he hear the same speech about the history of the FIre Lord.

"Katara thought it should be a dry event," Azula told him sadly.

Aang looked about ready to cry.

"I have champagne on my pavilion. Grab our friends."

Aang found Toph, Chin, Ty Lee, Haru, Mai and Rian Juon and invited them on the pavilion for a toast.

"Where's Katara and Zuko," Ty Lee asked when they got to the pavilion.

"She thought this should be a dry event," Azula explained. "I disagree."

"To Kya!" They clicked their glasses and drank.

"One more for the road," Toph insisted before they went to the party.

Needless to say, there were plenty of others who had brought their own booze. Katara found it most distasteful when she saw them in the hall. The Fire Lady was still unable to drink as she was nursing.

"I can't believe they all got drunk."

"It's a party," Zuko said. "Let's just relax. Our friends and family are here. Kya's healthy. It's a good day."

Katara glared at him but held her tongue.

Azula was buzzed and ready to run her mouth. "Oh I can't believe this party turned out to be so much fun. I thought I was going to be bored to death, I mean a naming ceremony. When's the last time anyone's been to something so pretentious?"

"The last naming ceremony was yours," Iroh told her with a laugh.

"I suppose it was. Well, I'm sure it was a hit. I am a star after all," she said with a flair.

"Well, you did manage to barf on the head sage during the ceremony. People talked about that for years."

Zuko started cracking up.

"I always wondered why he looks at me funny," Azula muttered.

The room clamored as people stuffed their faces and talked about the rest of their evening plans. The party would be over early since it was for a baby.

The baby Princess got brought back out for the cake even though she was too little to eat any. She wasn't, however, too little to grab a chunk and smush it in her father's face.

"Kya!" he scolded.

The audience was in hysterics. Azula said "good girl." Katara glared at her.

Aang went up to the baby and she smushed cake in his face too. "I love chocolate," he said with a laugh.

That evening, Aang arranged for the chef to prepare a special dinner for him and Azula. They would be serving it on her pavillion.

The Princess got dressed up, unaware of where they were going.

Aang lead her down the secret passageway that went to her room and when they got there, he gave her a kiss. "A year ago, I pulled you in my arms, right here and kissed you. I had no idea what I was getting myself into and in hindsight, I wish I had done it a long time ago."

Azula kissed him again. "Aren't you a romantic?"

He led her outside where they had her favorite, Peking turtle duck and a side of spicy bok choy. Aang had a vegetable fried rice plate instead of the turtle duck. "To us," he said as they ate. The summer sun was setting behind him as they shared their meal.

A servant came to clear their plates and bring dessert. When Aang opened his, there was a giant fruit tart with a side of vanilla spice cream. When Azula opened hers, there was a little box. The avatar got down on one knee and said, "Azula, will you marry me?"

The Princess threw herself at him, pulling him to her for a searing kiss. He almost fell over she lunged at him so fast, but he caught her in his arms and gently pulled them both up. "I take it that's a yes."

"Yes, you fool! Now where's that ring?"

Aang opened the box to show her. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle, two small rubies on each side. "It's perfect," she said as he put it on her finger.

"Just like you," Aang answered as he pulled her closer again. "Now how about we share this fruit tart."

After they had their dessert, Azula suggested they get ready for bed.

"I'd love to, but I have one more thing for us to do." They went back inside where Iroh and their friends were waiting.

"She said yes!" Sokka squealed, causing the Princess to laugh at him. They had a celebratory round of champagne and the chef had made cupcakes for the occasion, dark chocolate with a spicy mint frosting.

"These are so good!" Ty Lee crammed one in her mouth.

Haru laughed as he got the icing off her face.

Zuko came to offer his congratulations. Katara and Kya were already asleep. He couldn't help but envy his little sister. She was engaged and ecstatic. His engagement was coerced and he had been miserable.

Kya had made things better, but there was still a serious strain on his marriage and he wished they could have a do over.

"I told you today wouldn't be boring," Iroh chided his niece.

"That you did, and I had my doubts, but I'm so excited."

"Me too. I'm always up for more nephews or nieces."

"You might have to wait a while," Azula told him.

Aang kissed her and rubbed her tummy. "I can't wait."


	11. Is She a Prodigy?

**Four Months Later**

The palace was filled with decorations. Fall flowers covered the banquet hall and a giant portait hung of the avatar and his princess. Tonight, was their engagement party. They would be married in four months, on the day of two lovers.

Ty Lee and the Princess were eating ice cream talking about their plans for the evening.

"I can't wait to wear my new dress," the acrobat beamed.

"I bet Haru can't wait either. That is one plunging neckline."

"It's not that bad, Zula." Well maybe it was.

"I bet even Toph can see it!"

"Oh you hush. I'm not the one in a strapless and backless gown."

"I'm a princess. I have to make an entrance."

They heard a slapping noise on the door. Azula opened it to see a crawling princess. "Come here Kya," Azula scooped her up and sat her down on her lap.

"She's already knocking on doors?"

"Yeah, she's a smart one." Azula kissed her forehead. "I think she'll surpass Zuko by age 3."

"Oh Stop. Hi Kya!" Ty Lee played with her hair.

"She's a baby, not a puppy," the Crown Princess chided. "When will you start waterbending?"

The baby giggled.

While Azula and Ty Lee doted on the baby, Kya's parents were having an argument.

"Do you really need to go on another trip?" Katara whined.

"I told you, Republic City was having issues and I need to sort them out with Kuei."

"You can't send your ambassador."

"I already said I'd go, and I thought you liked it when I left."

"So you could leave me alone with Kya all day."

"You have nurses to assist you."

"She doesn't need nurses; she needs her father."

"She has me. I'm going to go see her now." Zuko went in search of his daughter. She wasn't in her crib. "The nurse must have her."

Katara wanted to yell, but she didn't. She knew his visit was just a way of quelling their argument, but she also wanted him to spend time with Kya, so she couldn't complain, even if he was just spending time with Kya to avoid Katara.

The nurse didn't have the baby. "What do you mean you don't have her?"

"She was taking a nap in her crib."

They went back and the crib was lowered. "Maybe she's with her one of her uncle's?"

Zuko shook his head. "Sokka hadn't arrived yet and Iroh was out getting something for the party." Could Azula have her?

He went to check her room.

"Wee!" Kya cried out as Azula tossed her in the air. The princess caught her niece just to toss her again.

Zuko knocked on the door. "Come in!"

He came in to see his baby flying. "KYA!"

Azula caught her. "Calm down. It's just a game." She tossed the baby up in the air again.

"Wee!" The baby waved her hand, spilling the water that had been in the glass all over the dresser.

Azula caught her. "She was just waterbending!" Azula kissed her head. "You're so smart."

"Wee!"

Azula handed the baby to her father. "Eight months and waterbending already. She'll have her mother beat in no time." The thought made Azula chuckle.

Zuko cradled her. "Want to walk with Daddy?" He took his daughter away.

Iroh came back in the afternoon. He went to take a bath before the party. On his way, he saw Zuko.

"My favorite nephew, how are you doing?"

"I'm your only nephew, and I'm doing great. Kya waterbended today."

Iroh's eyes bulged out. "Already?"

"Yeah, she knocked Azula's water all over her dresser. Haha!"

"At her rate, she'll be besting you in no time," Iroh teased, making the Fire Lord frown slightly.

The elder prince was excited to see his niece engaged to the avatar. She had come a long way and Aang's kindness clearly played a big part in that. He also looked forward to some airbending grandnieces and nephews.

A couple of hours later, he found himself waiting on the floor with Katara and Kya. The guests had arrived and filled the room. The Fire Lord was about to announce his sister and her fiancee.

"You must be so excited. Kya, waterbending at this age," Iroh said to the young mother.

"What? She can't waterbend."

Zuko hadn't told her. Oops! "Maybe I was mistaken?" Iroh offered.

Katara wasn't buying it. "Why did you think she could waterbend?"

"Zuko said he saw her waterbend today."

Katara looked at her daughter. She could barely talk. Katara didn't even know she could waterbend until she was about 6, and her family didn't tell anyone for months because they were afraid of the Fire Nation finding out.

"And now I present to you, Aang the Avatar and Azula, our Crown Princess." The room clapped as Aang escorted his fiancée down the staircase. He was wearing his formal robes, sky blue, silver and orange while she wore a stunning black dress. The head sage was there to bless the couple, making Aang Azula's consort and a Prince of the Fire Nation.

He spun her when they got the floor and kissed her chastely. "You look wonderful," he murmured in her ear, and she did, the dress being custom-made and hugging her curves perfectly.

Zuko went to join his wife and uncle as the Head Sage proceeded with the ceremony. He noticed Katara giving him that look.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me Kya could waterbend?" she whisper/hissed.

"What?" he didn't hear her.

"Why didn't you tell me she could waterbend?" she said louder, earning a glare from Iroh that said please fight later.

"I forgot," he said quietly. He hadn't meant to keep it a secret from her. He just didn't think of it when he saw her.

"And now, I present to you Prince Aang!" The crowd cheered as Aang stood up. Azula kissed him and they were be seated for dinner.

The royal family all sat together, Sokka and Suki sitting with them. Hakoda couldn't make it, but he said he'd be there for the wedding. "How's my favorite niece?" Sokka asked the baby.

"Tickle her," Azula told him. He did and when she waved her hand, she spilled her mother's water everywhere.

"Oops!" Azula said quietly, not that it was actually an accident.

"She can WATERBEND!" Sokka exclaimed. "She's a little genius."

Katara waterbended the puddle away and scowled, what a mess!

"Did you see that Katara? Your daughter is a genius!"

Before Katara could answer, Kya's aunt got all excited.

"And when she's bigger, we can teach her steam tag," Azula said excitedly. Steam tag was a mix of fire tag and freeze tag. If your element got turned into steam, you were it. Aang and Azula had fun playing during the summer.

Aang made a frozen Sokka out of his water, making his niece giggle.

"I do not look like that!" Sokka insisted.

"Yeah his ponytail needs to be longer," Azula chided.

"It's a warrior wolf tale."

"Changing the name doesn't mean it's not a ponytail."

Aang made the frozen Sokka do a dance, and when Kya got hysterical with laughter, the girl sent water flying everywhere. Aang quickly waterbended it back into its cups.

"Maybe you shouldn't make her laugh at dinner," Katara suggested curtly.

"Aww! But seeing her waterbend is so much fun!" She had no concept of katas or skills. She just knew joy. It was the best inspiration for any element.

"Is Mommy jealous that Kya's getting all the attention?" Azula teased.

Katara scowled.

"She is cuter," Sokka ribbed.

The wine and food arrived, which got people eating, drinking and not talking nearly as much. The baby princess got put to bed early. Iroh went to read her a story and the couple of honor danced, bedazzling the room with their moves. Azula had taken formal lessons at the academy and Aang had always been light on his feet. He dipped her, kissing her tenderly before he made her upright again, and they spun around the room.

As they moved around swiftly, Zuko and Katara moved around the floor in a different fashion.

"Do you have to look at me like that?" Zuko hissed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're waiting for everyone to leave so you can kill me?"

She flashed a smile, a fake looking one. "Happy?" she asked through gritted teeth.

_Why is this so hard?_ He looked at Aang and Azula. They were having a blast, genuine smiles, casual conversation with the guests, moving as one on the dance floor. Zuko remembered when he smiled like that at Katara. Caught up in a memory, he stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!"

"Oops!"

"I thought you took lessons."

"I did."

The crowd ignored their bickering as most of them were quite happy to be at the party. Sokka, however, noticed his sister and Zuko at odds on the dance floor.

"I was hoping they'd mellow out by now," he admitted as he danced with his fiancee across the floor. He had proposed last month and they would be getting married in December. His sister had confided that their marriage hadn't started on the best terms, but he was hopeful that she and Zuko would figure it out.

"Me too!" Suki couldn't help but compare the couple to Aang and Azula. When she first heard that the avatar was with the princess, she thought Ty Lee was joking. When she saw them actually together, she was baffled and now that they were getting married, the shock was only slowly beginning to wear off, but the love was evident. Zuko and Katara however, were just the opposite. Suki had noticed a spark in them since the war ended and was surprised when Katara went for Aang instead. Now that the Fire Lord won out, as it were, he looked miserable. So did she. How did something that once seemed so promising look so hopeless? What would it mean for baby Kya?

Haru took a break from the dancing to get some more dessert. "This cake is delicious." It was a spicy cinnamon cake with poached apples and a buttercream frosting. Zuko saw the cake and decided to get more too, getting a break from dancing and from his wife.

"How are you enjoying the party?" The Fire Lord asked his guest.

"Great. Awesome food. Good music. The booze keeps flowing. What's not to love? I mean congratulations to the couple too!"

Zuko snickered. "Nah! You're right. All of the good things are here." Maybe Zuko just needed another drink or five.

"I heard Kya can waterbend now. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah, she can't control it yet, so she kind of just makes a mess, but it's so cute."

"Well with all of the great benders in this palace, I'm sure she'll be a star."

Katara saw Zuko and Haru talking and he seemed so relaxed. It made her growl. They were never relaxed with each other anymore.

Ty Lee saw the Fire Lady by herself. "Hi Katara. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she lied not getting past the aura reader.

"Not one for parties?"

"It's not the party. It's just so difficult."

"What's so difficult?"

Katara sighed. "Being a wife, and a mother and a Fire Lady all at 17. I didn't even think I'd get married until I was 18 or have any kids before I was 20."

Ty Lee wanted to say something nice. "I know it's hard now, but think of it this way, having your kids young means you'll have an empty nest earlier and you and Zuko can relax."

If they were still a couple by then. "Yeah, we can," she said drearily.

The acrobat couldn't do much in this situation. The two must have felt strongly for each other at one point, but it seemed to have just faded away.

She rejoined her boyfriend and they went to mingle.

The guests indulged in dessert and drink until the night came to an end. Guests made it to their room whether it be in the palace for the night or an inn or home if they were local. Aang carried his princess bridal style. Happily drunk, she giggled as he airbended her to their bed.

"I want a baby," she said as he went to remove her dress.

"Right now?" he questioned, knowing she had wanted to wait before they had kids.

"No, but sooner than I thought before. Kya's already waterbending, and I want an airbender or a firebender running around here too!"

Aang smiled as he kissed her lips. "Me too, but it might take longer than eight months for them to learn."

"Pah! If my dum dum brother could get a prodigy, what do you think will happen when you combine a prodigy with an avatar? I bet our baby will discover bending in six months."

"An airbending baby, now that would be a sight!"

"We should practice!" and with a wave, she took out most of the lights.

Katara went to feed Kya before going to sleep. She loved her daughter, but wasn't ready to start supervising a bender yet. Why did she have to figure it out so fast? Maybe, she doesn't quite get it yet.

Zuko, drunk was already passed out in their bed. Katara shuddered at the thought of having another kid with him, but they needed a firebender. Stupid laws!


	12. Weddings are a Family Affair!

**Four Months Later**

It was Two Hearts Day. Aang was minutes away from marrying Azula. Despite the holiday, a lot of people came to celebrate. However, there was one woman, in particular, that was missing, Ursa. Aang had looked high and low, hoping to find her before their wedding, so that she could be there, but he had no luck. He had thought that he found her, but the woman insisted she was Noriko and that any resemblance was a coincidence.

He would have to try and find her again after their honeymoon. Now, he was waiting for the signal.

There was a knock on his suite. "Come in."

Ty Lee and Mai were getting Azula ready, well they were mostly there for moral support while her servants got her ready. Her hair was down, a black veil over it. Her dress was red, as was customary for a princess. It was strapless and ruched at the top.

"Are you ready?"

Azula froze for a minute. This was really happening. She was marrying the avatar. She was about to become the mother of the Air Nation. "I'm … I'm …"

Ty Lee shoved her out of the room. "You're ready."

Mai covered her mouth not to burst out laughing.

"She just needed a little help from her friends."

Kya was the flower girl. She ran around, dancing in the rose petals as she threw them in the air.

Aang came down next, wearing black and gold robes as customary for a groom in a royal wedding. The Air Nation didn't have wedding ceremoniess, so he went along with the Fire Nation's customs.

Iroh came to give his niece away. "You look so lovely."

"I wish mom was here." Azula had to do all of the wedding planning alone, well with a planner, but isn't that the thing that mothers are here for?

"If she could have been here, she would have."

Aang was taken away by the sight. His soon to be wife was beautiful all of the time, but right now, she was stunning. When she reached him, he took his hands in hers.

The Head Sage read the rites. Aang read his vows. "Two Hearts Day was the only holiday that the Air Nation celebrated, which is a bit ironic since they didn't weddings and most of them never have committed relationships. I asked my mentor why we celebrated it and he said that love is what binds us all together, as a nation and as apart of the world. It gives us life and it is what makes death so sorrowful. I thought I understood what he meant, until there was you. Before, I thought I knew what love was, but I had only scratched the surface. With you, I know who I am and my place in the world. I love you, now and forever."

Azula was conflicted between grabbing him and kissing him right now and cursing him for writing perfect vows. Maybe she would curse him and then kiss him.

"When you first came to visit me, I thought you were coming to take my bending. Agni knows I gave you plenty of reasons, but instead, you looked at me and said 'when you reach your lowest point, you have the greatest capacity to change.' I had no idea what you were talking about, and I'm pretty sure I answered you with a string of expletives." The crowd started snickering. "You never wavered, continuing to visit me, after I mocked you relentlessly for having the shiniest head I had ever seen or when I tied your shoes together, causing you to fall. You cared about me, despite myself, and when I asked you why, you said 'You can't control how people behave, you can only control how you react.' You cared about me because you chose to, and you wouldn't give up, no matter how many times I tried to make you. I guess it's only fitting that I taught you how to love because you taught me first. I love you, and I can't imagine a greater joy than sharing my life with you."

The Fire Sage now pronounced them husband and wife, and he kissed her, intending to keep it chaste, but then she grabbed him, holding him close.

Azula changed into a more fun dress for the banquet. She had a red and gold dress that went to her knee, flaring out past the waist. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Aang. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

She did and when she opened them, she screamed. "You're here?"

Her mother grabbed her and pulled her close. "I got here just before the wedding, but I didn't want to disrupt it."

"I missed you so much."

Aang kissed his wife's forehead and left them to catch up.

He was on his way to find Sokka and get a cocktail before the dinner started when Zuko nearly ran him over.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Azula." He was about to ask Zuko to give them a minute when Katara appeared.

"Can't you give them a minute? Azula just got married." Doesn't he know that weddings are a mother/daughter thing? You can't just appear with your testosterone.

Zuko waited impatiently. Sokka came by with two cocktails.

"There you are."

Aang tried to get one, but Sokka said. "They're both for me. Just kidding bro!"

Zuko and Katara started bickering while Aang and Sokka were chatting.

"Where did you go?" Azula asked her mother.

"I hid in an unincorporated part of the Earth Kingdom. I was afraid that Ozai would send someone to finish me off, so I went to the Mother of Faces and asked her for a new face. When Aang found me, I didn't remember who I was anymore. Too many years had passed by, but when I saw her again, she gave me back my face and my memories. I came home as fast as I could." She turned to her daughter. "You have a sister, and a step-father."

"Where are they?"

"At the banquet. Do you want to meet them?"

"Yes, and we should get Princess Kya." Ursa looked at her blankly.

"Zuko's daughter."

"Oh, I'm a grandma!"

"Yes. She's awesome. Zuzu actually did something right for once."

Ursa shook her head. They opened the door to see Zuko and Katara yelling at each other.

"This is a wedding Zuko, try to have fun." Azula said curtly.

He looked up. "MOM!" He ran and hugged her. He was ready to walk off with her when his wife glared at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?"

"Where are my manners? Mom, this is Katara. Katara this is my Mom."

Azula decided to make her get away. "I need a drink, and Kya!"

She went to get her niece from the wet-nurse and found her uncle in the crowd. He was with Ikem and Kiyi.

Iroh made the introductions. Azula handed Kiyi their niece to hold. "She's fragile, but she can already waterbend so watch out." Kiyi was an earthbender. Azula's family had all of the elements covered.

"She's so small."

"She's only one, but isn't she precious."

Aang and Sokka came back to the party to see Azula with her new family. Her husband joined her, meeting his new sister and law and step-father in law.

Sokka found Suki who was watching Toph yell at Chin.

"Should we save him?"

"Nah, he's tougher than he looks."

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch your feet?" She hated it when he stepped on her feet.

"Sorry, Toph. You're just so pretty. I forgot what I was doing."

"Get over here you cheeseball." She gave him a kiss and then they were off to get more drinks.

"Told you he'd be fine."

"He's smooth. He needs to give Zuko some lessons."

Suki ruffled her husband's hair and they went to go dance.

Zuko was eager to catch up with his mother. So much had happened over the last ten years. Ursa, however, did not want to miss the party. "How about we walk and talk?"

Katara felt isolated. Living in the Fire Nation was hard. Her family and friends weren't here outside of Zuko and Kya, and Kya couldn't even talk yet. Iroh came by to help, but he still lived in Ba Sing Se. Azula and Katara were not friends, but she would at least help take care of Kya before she got married. Now, she's moving in with Aang.

She walked behind her husband and her mother in law, wanting to just disappear. When they got to the banquet, she saw Aang with Kya. She's such a happy little girl. At least, something good came out of her relationship with Zuko.

Ursa scooped up her granddaughter. "Aren't you precious?"

"She can waterbend already," Azula said excitedly. Azula tickled the baby, causing Iroh's drink to go flying in the air. Aang directed it back into the glass.

"Let me guess, she's always making a mess, and you're helping her."

"Me, Mom. I would never make a mess."

Ursa cracked up. "You and your brother burned through more things than …"

"Then how come I always got grounded and he didn't."

"Because you would trick him. I know you told him the tapestry was nonflammable before he burned it."

"How could he believe me? It was fabric."

Iroh shook his head. Aang laughed. "You're a devious one."

"Me, never!"

Kya laughed, not even she believed that.

Dinner was served. Kya was too little to eat it, but she was too cute to send upstairs to sleep just yet.

As the blended family told their favorite stories about Aang and Azula, Katara twirled her fork aimlessly. This wedding was so happy and vibrant, somehow everything her wedding was not. She felt drained from the inside out.

Zuko was so happy to have his mother back, and he had a new sister. Kya would have a grandmother and a new niece. Ikem seemed okay. As long as he treated Ursa well, he would be in Zuko's good graces.

Azula wondered what her father would think of this scene. She hadn't seen him since before the war ended. She offered to visit him, but he refused her every time. He chose to stay in a shell, angry and alone. There was nothing she could do about that. Instead, she looked forward to her new life with the most wonderful man she could imagine. He's going to be a great dad. Kiyi already adores him.

The cuisine was a mix of Fire Nation and Air Nation specialties, aka it was spicy with a lot of vegetables and tofu. It was a five course menu, appetizer, salad, main course, cheese plate and then a dessert.

Sokka wished there was more meat, but he's at a vegetarian's wedding, so at least there was some meat.

Aang and Azula had their first dance. Aang was even taller than when they had first started dating. He would likely fill out over the next couple of years.

"You look more handsome every day."

He kissed her. "You haven't stop taking my breath away."

"Have you ever grown out your hair?"

"Once, although I didn't mean to."

"What does it look like?"

"Brown and kind of poofy."

"It's a good thing you shave it then," she teased.

Next came the father daughter dance. Iroh had been set to do it, but he thought it would be nice to give Ikem a chance to get to know his stepdaughter. He opted tell stories to Kiyi. Katara took Kya to bed. She was yawning incessantly.

Aang was dancing with his stepmother. The family resemblance was remarkable. Kiyi looked like a child version of Azula and her mother looked like how he would imagine her in the future. If she was, then Aang was a lucky man because Ursa was still hot.

"My daughter used to tell me she'd never get married."

"I can believe that. She has an independent streak a kilometer long."

Azula was getting to know Ikem.

"So you all live in …"

"Haruna, it's a tiny town outside of Ba Sing Se. It's not much, but your mother was afraid to live where she might be recognized."

"Where did you live before then?"

"I used to live here."

Azula frowned in confusion.

"Sorry, not in the palace, in the capital city, but then Ozai found out and I had to leave for Ba Sing Se. Your mother and I used to date, but she had to marry your father because well, the Fire Lord said so."

"You waited all that time?"

"I'd wait for her forever."

It was time to cut the cake. The Fire Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Can't we just cut it? She hates sweets anyway."

"Azula, it would be rude to let your sister-in-law miss out."

"Why she's such a buzzkill?"

Ursa shook her head. She sent a servant to go check on her.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes." Azula stuck out her tongue. Some things never change.

"Is your brother alright?" Ursa asked the bride, noticing he looked rather drunk.

"Mentally or physically?"

"Azula!"

"Well, he's been known to hit the bottle a bit, but he's functional and stuff."

"Is he depressed?"

"He was born depressed. Let it wait until morning. You won't get anywhere with him tonight."

Katara was walking down the stairs.

"Finally, we can cut the cake."

Azula was tempted to smash the piece in Aang's face. He wouldn't have minded, but Ursa would have flipped out. That was what made it tempting, but Azula decided to be a good bride and feed her husband a forkful. This layer was chocolate beet, there was also spicy cinnamon, hazelnut and a tea flavered layer.

"I love beets," he said.

"You're the only one, but it's your wedding too."

"I bet our kids will like beets."

"Ugh!"

Azula tried it even though she hates beets. She thought it was actually pretty decent, other than the dirt-like aftertaste.

Their perfect moment was interrupted by fussing. Ursa innocuously asked, "Have you two thought about having a second child?"

Katara flipped her shit. "A second child! I just had this one. I am one woman not a royal breeding machine!"

"Really Katara. My mother just got home and you're yelling at her already."

"Ursa this, Ursa that, why didn't you just marry her you're such a momma's boy? If you could, I bet you'd still be suckling on her teats!"

The two started hollering at each other. Ursa was mortified. This did not just happen at her daughter's wedding. What is wrong with their marriage? Katara yelled at him for being a crap husband and a crap father, while he complained about her incessant nagging and inability to have any fun. Finally, Iroh got fed up and told them both to shut up, they were embarrassing themselves, the royal family and the married couple and if they couldn't behave, they would be sent to their room without any cake.

Katara stormed off. Zuko walked in another direction and Azula quipped, "Aren't you glad we went to get her before the cake?"

Aang had the waiter send a glass of champagne to everyone to try and distract them from this mess. Ursa didn't hers so Azula took it.

"What?" Azula drank hers and then went for the other when Ursa took it and chugged it.

"Yeah Mom! Throwing it down!"

Ursa shook her head. Azula went to find her husband.

"What is wrong with them?" Ursa asked her former brother-in-law

"They haven't had the best marriage."

"I can see that, but why?"

Iroh wasn't sure how much he should tell her. "They were about to break up when they found out Katara was pregnant."

"So they only married to save face."

"Yes, and if they had given it an honest effort it might have been okay, but I don't think they're over whatever would have broken them up in the first place. That's all I can say."

It was a bittersweet moment, while her daughter was as happy as can be, her son was at his worst.

After the cake, there was a series of fireworks that went off, a show the whole city could see. Azula and Aang thanked their guests for coming, told them to keep eating, drinking and dancing until they were content, and the couple went off to enjoy their wedding night.

Aang scooped her in his arms and made an air scooter, sending them soaring through the palace halls until they reached their bedroom, adorned with candles, rose petals and with a saucer of chocolate syrup.

"What's that for?" she asked with a carnal grin.

"I thought it would help make tonight interesting."

Some guests left once the bride and groom did, but the party lingered on until it was almost dawn. Apparently, they bought enough food and booze to keep people happy for a long while.

A champagne brunch was served for the royal family and any guests who had stayed in the palace that night. Aang and Azula had already left for their honeymoon, but they thought it would be nice for their favorite guests. For their honeymoon, they were starting at Ember's Island and then going to the Northern Air Temple and then Gaoling before returning to the Western Air Temple where they would reside together.

Ty Lee and Haru were ready for mimosas. "They are the best recovery for hangovers," Haru insisted.

"Did you drink too much?" Ursa asked him.

"Or not enough, depending on your perspective."

Kiyi was excited for brunch. "I'm hungry!"

"Calm down Kiyi. The food will be here shortly."

Katara growled. "Why did I have to come downstairs for this?"

"Aang and Azula went through the trouble. You could at least sit there and eat."

"Where are they?"

"They're at their honeymoon."

"So they wouldn't know if I stayed in my room instead."

As the two bickered, Ursa shook her head. "Are they always like that."

"Yes," Ty Lee grumbled. She quickly downed her champagne.

Iroh came downstairs with Jun beside him.

Toph arrived with Chin and they were ready to eat.

There was turtle duck eggs benedict with a spicy tomato relish, biscuits and kimodo rhino sausage gravy or fried kimodo chicken and waffles.

Sokka ordered the fried chicken but asked for a side of the sausage gravy. "It's so good!"

"How do you eat so much?" Ursa asked with fascination.

"It's a talent."

While the guests wined, dined or whined, Azula slept on Aang's shoulder, as they flew on Appa. She was tired after their long night. Somehow, he was awake enough to fly them. "I'm so excited. We're going to have our own home." Aang knew his wife was asleep but liked talking to her anyway.


End file.
